


Дорогая сеньора босс-2: Семейные ценности

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	1. Chapter 1

Невыносимо хотелось спать. Занзас смотрел, как солнечные блики дрожат на темной столешнице, ослепительно сияют на белой бумаге, подбираясь к его руке, и искренне желал смерти Саваде, вздумавшему собрать их по какому-то идиотскому поводу.  
Хуже всего, что этот самый повод ускользал от сознания, а голоса — Савады, Гокудеры, Койота — доносились ровным утомительным гулом. Голова болела, а раненая рука ныла, будто ее расковыряли ножиком. Занзас даже провел пальцами по рукаву рубашки — повязка сидела плотно, крови на ней не было.  
А веки тяжелели, слипались, слабость наваливалась вязкой мутью, голоса звенели в висках так, что хотелось крикнуть «Заткнись!».  
Замолчи, Савада, закрой рот, Гокудера.  
Пятно света доползло до ладони и победно засверкало на эмали варийского кольца.  
— …скажешь? Занзас?  
Заткнитесь.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
Ямамото, до того не вмешивавшийся в разговор, — он на таких собраниях предпочитал отмалчиваться, не то, что его дружки, — привстал со стула, внимательно глядя на него. Занзас с усилием выпрямился, оскалившись, а потом Ямамото вдруг стал нечетким, словно его показывали по хреновому телевизору, отодвинулся и пропал в темноте.  
Темнота гудела далекими-далекими голосами, от невыносимой духоты перехватывало дыхание, а в голове было пусто — до боли, до тошноты.  
Занзас чувствовал, что падает и никак не мог понять, какого хрена? Какого хрена он…  
— Обморок. Она просто в обмороке.  
Ямамото говорил спокойно и, кажется, это его теплая жесткая ладонь придерживала затылок. Занзас судорожно вдохнул и жадно глотнул воды — Койот прижимал к его губам стакан с холодной минералкой, и за это ему можно было простить многое. Но не все.  
— Занзас, ты как?  
А вот вид жалостливо сведенных бровей Савады здоровья точно не прибавлял. Век бы не смотреть эту узкоглазую морду.  
— Эй? — Ямамото помахал перед лицом Занзаса, отвлекая от Савады. — Ты меня видишь?  
— И слышу, — хрипло сказал Занзас. Фокусировать взгляд уже было легче, кажется, прошло. Обморок, блядь. Он хлопнулся в обморок посреди совета на глазах у всех этих мудаков.  
Заебись.  
— Ты здоров? По голове никто не бил последнее время? — Койот уже отставил стакан и говорил насмешливо, так и напрашиваясь на хороший хук.  
— Ты ранен? — Гокудера оттеснил его — вот уж кому всегда надо было больше всех — и дотронулся до раненого предплечья. На белой ткани крови по-прежнему не было, зато из-под сбившегося рукава стал виден край бинта.  
— Ерунда, — Занзас сел прямо, отпихивая Гокудеру, и одернул рукав. — Заканчивайте уже эти пляски и этот долбанный совет.  
— Мы еще не слышали твоего мнения, — Савада выглядел встревоженным и не отводил от него взгляда. Остальные тоже беспокойно поглядывали, рассаживаясь по своим местам.  
Тоже, наверное, ждали мнения.  
Знать бы, по какому вопросу.  
Занзасу стало не по себе. Такого еще не было, чтобы он не совсем соображал. Да он даже после разморозки так не «улетал». И после ранения, которое почти стоило ему половины легкого. И после раздробленного локтя, и много чего еще.  
Да он с этим локтем машину вел без особых проблем.  
Савада, кажется, все понял по его молчанию. Дернул уголком рта и сказал, «напоминая»:  
— Ты за устранение римской выскочки или еще подождем? Можно попробовать деньги или подставить так, чтобы он думать забыл про выслужиться и побороть мафию.  
— Нас не поборешь, — Занзас тянул время, обдумывая слова Савады. Гокудера наверняка за подставу, Койот — за устранение, Ямамото все равно. Остальные Хранители слишком далеко, да и не касается эта проблема того же Ламбо или Мукуро.  
А вот Хибари со всей мощью ЦЕДЕФ за спиной…  
Что-то было не так. Занзас предпочел бы избавиться от слишком рьяного законника, но что-то было не так. Иначе его просто поставили бы в известность или дали заказ, если бы ЦЕДЕФ не захотели марать руки.  
Хотят, чтобы он взял ответственность на себя? А смысл?  
— Я за подставу. Денег жалко, а прикончить суку всегда успеем.  
Ямамото улыбнулся, Гокудера хмыкнул, пробормотав что-то вроде «Маммон научил».  
— Хорошо, — сказал Савада. — Значит, попробуем договориться по-нашему.  
А он, кажется, не ожидал, что Занзас выберет «мягкий» вариант. Нахмурился, будто что-то обдумывал.  
— Этим займется Хибари? — Койоту бы в покер с таким лицом играть.  
— Да, — Гокудера ответил вместо своего босса, а тот кивнул, подтверждая. — Хотя он предпочел бы полное устранение.  
— Он так и сказал? — Ямамото с интересом посмотрел на недовольное лицо Гокудеры, а тот только пожал плечами. Ясно — переговоры вел Савада.  
Ему не позавидуешь.  
Занзас чувствовал себя таким усталым, как будто отмахал марафонскую дистанцию, а потом сотню раз отжался на кулаках.  
Месячные, что ли?  
Он все время забывал про «подарочки» этого тела. Вроде по времени сходится. И сиськи болят.  
— Тебе надо показаться врачам, Занзас, — Савада, кажется, озвучил общее мнение, возражать ему никто не стал. — Луссурия еще не вернулся?  
— Нет.  
Мусор застрял в мексиканских пампасах надолго. Хотя, может, там и не пампасы вовсе, а пустыни, джунгли и кокаиновые туманы.  
Ямамото озабоченно смотрел на его лицо, явно сдерживая что-то вроде «давай я отвезу тебя к Шамалу прямо сейчас». Не хватало еще. Занзас встал — ноги были слабыми, а к горлу подступила тошнота — и вышел, не прощаясь. Не так уж ему и плохо.

***

Сквало тихо выругался под нос, когда зазвонил телефон. До обидного не вовремя — пришлось отложить тряпку и полировку, а он только-только настроился провести часок наедине с мечом и тишиной.  
Сквало на самом деле очень любил тишину.  
— Алло!  
— Привет.  
Ямамото улыбался, по голосу было слышно, но по этому телефону звонят только по важным делам.  
— Ну? — В сердце неприятно кольнуло. — Предупреждая бессмысленный треп: у меня все отлично, тренируемся по расписанию, да, я занят.  
— Хорошо, — Ямамото рассмеялся. — Я рад. Занзас приехал?  
— Нет, — Вот теперь закололо по-настоящему. — Что с ним?  
— Да ничего, не волнуйся.  
— Я не волнуюсь! Что с ней?  
Сквало сам не замечал, как перескакивает с «него» на «нее». Правда, за последнее Занзас бросался стаканами в два раза сильнее и куда более метко.  
— В обморок упала. Прямо на встрече.  
— Черт.  
Потащилась, наплевав на рану. Дура. Придурок.  
— Не волнуйся, она… он пришел в себя быстро и выглядел нормально. Но…  
— Что? Говори, блядь, — Ямамото терпеть не мог сообщать плохие новости и делал это всегда так, что они начинали казаться не такими уж и плохими.  
Нормальными.  
— Его бы к Шамалу.  
В Варии, конечно, были свои врачи, и хорошие, но Шамал был лучшим.  
— Слушай, ты, конечно, своего босса лучше знаешь, но… — Ямамото беспокоился. — Сквало?  
— Я понял. Я займусь этим.  
— Хорошо.  
Сквало нажал «отбой», не попрощавшись, Ямамото на такое не обижался, давно привык. Он вообще понятливый — золотой характер.  
Не то, что у босса.  
Сквало подошел к окну: ничего не изменилось. На подъездной аллее было пусто, у ворот скучали несколько рядовых, в небе пели птички. В конце концов, чего беспокоиться о Занзасе, в первый раз его, что ли, ранят? Он и из огненного пекла живым выходил, и из ледяного ада. Что с ним может случиться?  
И где ее носит?  
В мобильном ее номер был забит просто — «ХХ». Сквало нажал на сенсорный экран, и вызов пошел — гудки, медленные и тягучие, ножом проходились по нервам. Это было глупо, но Сквало, если и делал глупости, то всегда правильные. По крайней мере, он о них никогда не жалел.  
Гудок стал длинным и противным.  
Сквало подумал и не стал перезванивать.  
Звонкая тишина жаркого полдня забивала уши ватой, заставляла вслушиваться в любой звук, доносящийся из открытого окна — смех рядовых, звон стекла, раздраженный крик, снова смех. Ни одна машина не нарушала ревом мотора эту чертову тишину.  
Он погладил пальцем край сотового, выругался под нос и снова позвонил — Шамалу. Тот ответил не сразу, зато не удивился, когда Сквало, не поздоровавшись, спросил:  
— Занзас у тебя?  
— Не ори, — ответил Шамал. Он курил, шумно выдыхая в трубку. — У меня. Хочешь забрать свою красавицу?  
— Он сам не может приехать? — Сквало стиснул телефон. Он готов был за Занзасом на край света, но почему Занзас не может сам?!  
— Возможно, — уклончиво сказал Шамал. — Ты приезжай.  
— Что с ней?!  
— Уймись, капитан, все нормально.  
— Ты же ни слова не скажешь сейчас, да?  
— Приезжай. Ты столько треплешься, что уже был бы на полпути в клинику.  
Сквало скривился и выключил телефон.  
Шамал был не прав — за это время он успел только спуститься в холл.  
До клиники было полчаса езды. Сквало был там через десять минут.

***

В смотровой едко пахло паленым пластиком, а под пальцами Занзаса было горячо и мягко.  
— Новое — за счет Варии, — благодушно сказал Шамал и вытащил из Занзаса что-то, похожее на стальную трубку. — Тебе же оно и понадобится. Все, можешь одеваться.  
— Сука, — с чувством сказал Занзас и пошевелил пальцами, глядя на них снизу вверх. Если он и чувствовал себя когда-либо глупее и беззащитнее, то разве что во льду и после льда, когда за ним выносили утки.  
Визиты к Шамалу и его гинекологическому креслу были на бесспорном третьем месте.  
В первый раз Занзас вообще собирался развернуться и уйти. Уродливое сооружение, как в кабинете стоматолога, только с подпорками для ног, ему не понравилось. Совсем. Тогда он долго смотрел на кресло, потом выругался под нос и разделся, с громким щелчком расстегнув пряжку ремня. Шамал за его спиной сделал вид, что аплодирует, и Занзас опять выругался — уже громко и со вкусом. И потом ругался, когда Шамал, спрятав ухмылку за марлевой повязкой, занялся делом.  
Больно не было, но Занзас предпочел бы боль чужим ловким пальцем между ног.  
Ему не нравилось быть женщиной.  
А в этот раз Шамал еще и копался дольше обычного.  
— Ну? Нахрена тебе это понадобилось? Давно в меня ничего не засовывал?  
— Давно, — Шамал посмотрел на испачканные тальком руки — он как раз снял перчатки, на ладонях осталась белая пыль. — Как раз с прошлого осмотра. Успел соскучиться.  
— Придурок, — недовольно сказал Занзас и тоскливо посмотрел на свои разведенные бедра. Металлические подставки для ног казались оковами на смуглых икрах. — Так нахрена это было надо?  
— Да как тебе сказать, — Шамал отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть, как тот встает и одевается. — Во-первых, я полюбовался на твои прекрасные бедра.  
— Заебись. А во-вторых?  
Шамал покосился на Занзаса и потер ладонью щетинистый подбородок.  
Занзас не был идиотом. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.  
— Только не говори, что я залетел.  
Шамал молча развел руками. Сам, мол, все понимаешь. И отступил. Боялся, что ли?  
Занзас сжал зубы и выдохнул, медленно одеваясь. Не будет он разносить смотровую, и больницу не будет. И никого не убьет.  
Кроме чертова Сквало.  
— Примерно деcять недель. Может, чуть больше. Ты мог бы и сам заметить, если бы раз в месяц заглядывал в календарик.  
— Что? Нахуй календарики. Но, блядь, да… Это много?  
Шамал пощелкал колесиком зажигалки, но закуривать не стал. Все ж, мать их, знают, что беременным сигаретный дым особенно вреден.  
Занзас не с первой попытки смог застегнуть пуговицу.  
— Смотря для чего, — осторожно сказал Шамал. — Занзас?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я это оставлю?  
Живот был почти плоским. Обычным. От отсутствия аппетита Занзас никогда не страдал, ребра под смуглой кожей не просвечивали, стоило напрячь живот, и проступали кубики мышц. Не так, что раньше, но терпимо.  
— Это твое дело, — пожал плечами Шамал. — Хотя я бы не советовал.  
Занзас бешено глянул на Шамала — с ума тот сошел, что ли? Кто вообще в здравом уме…  
Слова, мысли и ярость сплетались во что-то сумбурное и пестрое, что и высказать было нельзя. Как будто по голове огрели чем-то тяжелым, а потом напоили чистым спиртом.  
Да еще и засунули это в живот.  
Занзас молча смахнул со стола стопку заполненных и незаполненных бланков и уселся прямо на столешницу, закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Но если ты моих советов слушать не хочешь, то официально ты можешь сделать аборт в течение девяноста дней… На твоем сроке у тебя есть еще без малого месяц, а неофициально...  
— Мне хватит и получаса, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Я хочу прямо сейчас. Немедленно.  
— Иди и делай, — пожал плечами Шамал. — Найдешь кого-нибудь, кто любит деньги или боится пистолетов, он тебя почистит.  
Занзас сжал пальцы в кулак, останавливая Пламя.  
— Ты сделаешь, — в его голосе перекатывалась горным обвалом угроза.  
— Я сделаю, если ты сейчас уберешься домой, сделаешь все анализы и придешь в то время, которое назначу я.  
— С-сука.  
— Включай мозги и прекращай истерить, — Шамал усмехнулся и в очередной раз щелкнул зажигалкой. Занзаса этот звук начинал раздражать.  
Бесить.  
— И еще. Скажи Сквало.  
— С хера ли? — Занзас и не думал скрываться от мусора, но требование Шамала снова заставило его топорщить шерсть и когти. Никто не смеет ему указывать. — Ему-то что?  
— Хм? — Шамал поднял бровь, похабно — эти улыбочки удавались ему отлично — ухмыльнувшись. — Скажи Сквало и отцу этого ребенка.  
Занзаса передернуло.  
— Если ты еще раз так сделаешь, — он кивком указал на зажигалку в руке Шамала. — Я тебя убью.  
— Сквало скоро будет здесь.  
— Твою мать!  
Занзас совсем не планировал разговаривать со Сквало прямо здесь и сейчас. Мусор бы ничего не потерял, если бы ему сообщили уже после сделанного дела.  
— Скажи ему, — настойчиво повторил Шамал. — Я не хочу лишних проблем.  
Шамал был упертым сукиным сыном.  
— Проблем вообще не будет, — буркнул Занзас. — Когда ты избавишь меня от этого?  
Он не хотел говорить «избавишь от ребенка». Он даже думать об этом так не мог.  
Его тело захватило что-то чужое, как в фильме ужасов.  
Занзас чувствовал, что его тошнит.  
— Я тебе сказал. Позвони, когда будешь готов.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквало ворвался в стеклянный холл клиники и почти сразу увидел ее. Она стояла, прислонившись к стойке с именами врачей, и держала в руке зажигалку. Сигарет не было.  
— Отобрал у Шамала, — равнодушно сообщил Занзас и с резким щелчком крутанул колесико. — Придурок.  
— Шамал?  
— Вы оба, — Занзас недовольно скривился. — За каким хреном приехал?  
Сквало засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами. Не говорить же — Шамал велел, а он сам накрутил себя по дороге, как последний псих.  
— Что случилось? Ямамото сказал…  
— И этот туда же, твою мать.  
— …что ты грохнулся в обморок. Какого хрена ты со своими ранами поперся к Саваде?   
— Тебя не спросил.   
Сквало сжал челюсти так, что зубы заскрипели.  
— Поехали.  
Занзас не стал протестовать, пошел к машине, на которой приехал Сквало и уселся на кресло рядом с водительским.   
У Сквало от тревоги похолодели кончики оставшихся пальцев.  
— Ну? Я не поведу сейчас, меня выворачивает, как от тухлятины.  
— Отлично.  
Занзас выглядел нормальным — нормальной — разве что лицо было бледным, а шрамы опасно потемнели. Короткие волосы спутались — Сквало хотелось провести по ним рукой, запустив пальцы в жесткие пряди, убирая беспорядок.  
Просто провести рукой.  
— Ну? — Занзас недовольно посмотрел на него и захлопнул дверцу. — Мне долго ждать?  
— Едем.  
Черный капот «бугатти» маслянисто сверкал на вечернем солнце. Металл под рукой Сквало был горячим. Жара.  
Тянущее чувство внутри поедало терпение и подгрызало остатки спокойствия.  
Первым делом Сквало включил кондиционер.  
— Прикажешь Франко съездить за моей, — Занзас, прикрыв глаза, откинулся головой на сиденье. Сквало покосился на нежный изгиб шеи и завел мотор.  
Обратная дорога показалась ему едва ли длиннее, чем когда он мчался в больницу, наплевав на светофоры.  
Занзас молчал, как будто дремал, но Сквало видел, как указательный палец с коротко стриженным ногтем — темно-алый цвет лака напоминал цвет глаз — поглаживал рифленый бок зажигалки.   
Очень хотелось орать и выяснять отношения, пусть даже этой зажигалкой прилетит ему в глаз, но Сквало держался.  
Если надо, он умел. Научился. С Занзасом никогда не было просто.  
Терпение — огромная добродетель.  
Сквало давил злой оскал и жал на газ.  
— Это не твое дело, мусор. Это вообще не дело, а хрень, которую нужно просто…  
Когда Занзас заговорил, будто продолжая мысленный разговор с ним же, со Сквало, тот вздрогнул и чуть отпустил педаль. Щелкнула зажигалка.   
— Что? — осторожно спросил Сквало, когда Занзас запнулся и раздраженно открыл окно. Горячий ветер ворвался в салон, сдувая длинную черную челку с нахмуренного лба.  
— Завтра или послезавтра я сделаю аборт и забуду про это, как про страшный сон.  
Сквало сначала даже не понял. Еще с полминуты он бессмысленно пялился в ровную сине-серую ленту дороги и зависшее над вершинами деревьев солнце, а потом переспросил:  
— Сон?  
Страшный. Занзас…  
Солнечный обжигающий ветер разогнал всю кондиционированную прохладу, а Занзас не закрывал окно и говорил про сны.  
— Не надо, — попросил Сквало. Ветер мешал ему вести, все время хотелось нажать на тормоз — резко, чтобы ткнуться головой в лобовое стекло и орать от боли.  
— Мусор, — угрожающе сказал Занзас.  
— Не делай.  
— Не говори ерунду. Я не буду. Пусть тебе рожает баба.  
Занзас усмехнулся — Сквало чувствовал, что он смотрит на него — а потом отвернулся и выбросил зажигалку в окно.  
— Это слишком смешно — я и ебаный живот до носа.   
— Ты хотел детей.  
Занзас расхохотался. Смех у него-нее был звонким и злым, Сквало он резанул по ушам.   
— Я хотел, чтобы их родили мне, а не я. Ты не представляешь, как это. У меня внутри, блядь. У меня.   
— У тебя, — согласился Сквало. Мысли лихорадочно крутились в голове — ребенок, Занзас, аборт, ребенок, мой, его, ее, наш, сын, Занзас. Занзас.  
— Занзас, я приму любое твое решение, — кончики пальцев немели, а солнце пряталось за вершинами тополей. — Ты босс.  
Сквало думал, что у них бы родился сын, обязательно. Может быть, если повезет, даже немного похожий на него. Но если только на Занзаса — ничего. Нет ничего лучше, чем сын, похожий на Занзаса.  
Которого не будет.  
Занзас прав, так не бывает. И, наверное, не нужно.  
Занзас снова делал вид, что дремлет, отвернувшись к окну. Только ветер шевелил волосы, а пальцы были жестко сцеплены на коленях.  
Алый лак казался черным.  
Сквало очень хотел ребенка, которого не будет и не нужно.

***

В больницу Занзас решил ехать с утра, чтобы к вечеру успеть со всем покончить. Настроение было паршивым, но в меру — он знал, что поступает правильно. На хрен ему это надо?  
Беременный Занзас — да над этим будут ржать все, от боссов до мелких безымянных сошек у них на побегушках. А с Савады сталось бы «оградить» его от опасностей и забот, попытавшись отстранить от управления Варией.  
Савада вырос в скользкого типа, но его вечное занудство никуда не делось.   
Занзас погладил пистолет на бедре, надел пиджак и посмотрел в зеркало. Свое отражение он теперь оценивал по шкале «трахнул бы», «не трахнул бы», «заставил бы Саваду это трахать».  
Сегодняшняя девка в стекле до первой отметки не дотягивала. Взгляд был не тот. Занзас подумал и расстегнул еще пару пуговиц на рубашке.   
Сквало этой ночью к нему не приходил. Сукин сын шлялся по особняку с видом побитой собаки, а потом позвонил своему придурку с мечом и пошел трахаться с ним. Ночью — Занзасу не спалось — он ходил смотреть, как эти двое кричат, стонут и пляшут, тыкая друг в друга своими железяками, а потом падают на пол, рыча и смеясь.  
Мусор дрался самозабвенно и зло, заставляя Ямамото сражаться всерьез.  
Им было хорошо.  
Занзас завидовал.  
Потом его тошнило, и он мечтал только о завтрашнем дне, когда все закончится. И зачем-то ждал Сквало — без него в постели было слишком много места и не на кого было забросить ногу. С ним вообще было хорошо спать, просто спать.  
Но и без него неплохо.  
Занзас скривился, глядя, как по лицу женщины в зеркале разбегаются злые морщины. По собственной шкале он почти скатился до «не трахнул бы», а пуговиц, чтобы расстегнуть, больше не было — черный атласный лифчик и так незатейливо выглядывал из отворотов рубашки.   
И во всем был виноват Сквало.  
— Машину, — рявкнул Занзас в коммуникатор и раздраженно выслушал нетвердое — не обоссался бы от страха — «есть» рядового. — Где капитан Сквало?  
Рядовой сбивчиво отрапортовал, что капитан Сквало тренировочного зала еще не покидал, Хранитель дождя — тоже.   
— Урод, — сказал Занзас рядовому, услышал очередное «есть» и с ненавистью нажал на «отбой». — Белобрысый урод.  
Через десять минут он уже выезжал за ворота особняка, через час — парковался у клиники.   
Еще через пару минут под холодное вежливое «Прошу вас проехать с нами» Занзас садился в другую машину, нетерпеливо меряя взглядом типов в штатском. Полы слишком широких пиджаков красноречиво топорщились, а в больших зеркальных очках типов отражалось небо, бежевое здании клиники и застывшее лицо женщины со шрамами.  
Попытайся они надеть на него наручники, и Занзас, пожалуй, не выдержал бы.  
— Извините, синьора Занзас, извините, такое дело, извините…  
Толстяк в черном, плохо сидящем костюме, суетливо вытирал потную лысину носовым платком и быстрым речитативом бормотал извинения, как будто это могло остановить Занзаса. Он боялся, а Занзас нет.  
— Заткнись.  
Толстяк был главой местного полицейского комиссариата и уже лет десять кормился со стола Вонголы, как и парочка его замов. Опасаться этого слабака? Занзас мог испепелить Пламенем его, обоих типов, полицейскую машину сопровождения и клинику заодно, а потом отправиться сдавать анализы в другую.   
Полиция бы это проглотила и не подавилась, у Занзаса не было причин сомневаться. Интуиция молчала — не холодели пальцы, не билось тревожно сердце — только тошнота подкатывала к горлу и хотелось спать. Последние дни ему все время хотелось спать.  
И, черт возьми, он собирался покончить с этой проблемой сегодня.  
— В чем дело, Фанцэтти? — Занзас потер висок, прогоняя сонливость, и внимательно посмотрел на толстяка. — Что это за танцы с «пройдемте»?   
— Простите, синьора, — лысина у него была все такой же потной, хотя кондиционер работал вовсю. — Это формальность, но капитан Паллеста… вы же знакомы с нашим новым боссом «Антимафии»? Официальный запрос от синьора Паллесты поступил сегодня утром, мы вынуждены были…  
Типы в очках молчали, тот, что сидел слева, сверлил взглядом затылок водителя, тот, что справа — смотрел в окно.  
За затемненными стеклами проносились сады и виллы богатого района Палермо. Ничего интересного.  
— Ясно, — Занзас прикрыл глаза. — Хватит.  
Паллеста целовал ему — ей — ручки и беспокоился о драгоценном здоровье. Вокруг алмазным блеском сияло стеклянное крошево, на черных дверцах «мерседеса» зияли дыры, а где-то в салоне застряли пули.  
У Занзаса тогда выдался не самый удачный день.  
Но у него в принципе было много таких, не самых.  
Сегодня, например.  
Занзас усмехнулся и зевнул. До встречи с влюбленным законником у него было время подремать.

***

Сквало сначала стоял в душе, а потом сел прямо на пол кабинки, подняв голову вверх. Струи горячей воды били его по лицу, и от этого было хорошо. Тело ныло от сладкой усталости, щипали порезы, а в голове было мутно из-за бессонной тяжелой ночи. Зато меч и дождь Ямамото выбили из нее дрянные мысли.  
Почти. Ямамото уехал к своей девчонке, оставив ему слишком мало усталости, и эта дрянь-тоска возвращалась. Сквало смотрел на бессильно опущенные руки — культю и пальцы — и думал, что к черту ее, к черту.  
Ничего не случилось.  
Вытирая волосы полотенцем, он злился на себя. Расклеился, как слабак.  
Мусор.  
На кровать он повалился, как был — голым, с хлестнувшими по спине мокрыми волосами. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он думал, что завтра будет над всем этим смеяться.  
Сон накрыл его в одно мгновение, будто свечу задули, и ему ничего не снилось.   
Сквало не слышал, как настойчиво звонил его сотовый, проснулся он сам, резко, будто от толчка — солнце за окном было в зените, от тяжелого сна гудела голова, а сердце колотилось, как после драки.  
Он лежал минуты три, успокаиваясь и злясь на себя одновременно — слишком много значения он придавал какой-то ерунде. В самом деле, мусор.  
Потом в дверь постучали.  
— Эй, капитан?.. Капитан Сквало!  
Сквало неторопливо повернул голову и хрипло ответил:  
— Заебали.  
— Капитан, тут Вонгола на связи, — рядовой не испугался, проигнорировал недовольство капитана. Дерзкий, решил Сквало и закрыл глаза. Нахуй Вонголу.  
— Капитан, это синьор Койот.  
Что могло понадобиться Хранителю Девятого?  
Занзас!  
Сквало рывком сел на постели — тревога окатила его ледяной волной. Схватил сотовый и тут же выругался, увидев три пропущенных вызова.   
Такого не было со времен последней войны. Койот терпеть не мог Сквало, просто так он бы никогда не стал названивать.  
— Капитан?  
— Я понял, — Сквало встал, широким шагом пересек комнату и открыл запертую дверь. — Давай.  
Рядовой метнул на него быстрый взгляд — когда еще увидишь капитана в чем мать родила, да еще и без протеза — и передал через порог другой телефон, один из тех, что всегда были в штабе на всякий случай.  
Сквало захлопнул дверь и выдохнул, успокаиваясь:  
— Койот?  
— Добрый день, — Койот всегда был безупречно вежливым. Сквало никогда не видел его другим, даже в пылу схватки или над трупами врагов. Особенно над трупами.  
Койот в свое время голосовал за его казнь. Дважды.  
— Чего тебе надо? — Сквало придурка терпеть не мог.  
— Я должен сообщить тебе важную информацию, — в голосе Койота звенела сталь. А может, просто у Сквало в голове звенело. — Это касается Занзаса.  
— Слушаю, — нетерпеливо сказал Сквало и мысленно распял старого пердуна на кресте за его неторопливость и дурацкие фразы. Разговаривал, как протокол писал. — Внимательно слушаю.  
— В следующий раз возьми, пожалуйста, трубку, если тебе звоню я.  
Койот обиделся, что ли?  
Сквало усмехнулся, с удовольствием представляя, как тот морщит лоб и гневно надувает щеки.  
— Я был занят.  
— Ты не должен быть занят, когда тебе звоню я.  
— Я спал, — с наслаждением уточнил Сквало. Его уже отпустило — было бы что-нибудь срочное и страшное, Койот не стал бы играть в обиды.  
— Мне все равно, — холодом его слов можно было морозить лед для виски. — Слушай меня внимательно. Занзас арестован.  
Сквало как подбросило. По обнаженной коже поползли мурашки.  
— Нужно быстро…  
— Внимательно! — Койот оборвал его на полуслове. — Это приказ Девятого.   
— Что?  
— Девятый договорился с полицией.   
— Зачем?! — Сквало не любил такого, очень не любил. Дела с полицией всегда улаживала либо Вонгола, либо Занзас лично, либо Луссурия.   
— Это семейное дело. Но Девятый… — Койот сделал паузу, и Сквало сжал телефон крепче. — Девятый хочет тебя видеть. Немедленно.  
Семейные дела Сквало не любил еще больше уголовных.  
— Я выезжаю.

***

Занзас очнулся от вязкой дремоты, когда машина остановилась и сидящий рядом полицейский зашевелился. От него неприятно и резко пахло одеколоном — до тошноты.  
Занзас уже начинал жалеть, что поехал с Фанцэтти.  
Может, не стоило быть таким разумным.  
В животе неприятно дергало. Не от страха, просто Занзас терпеть не мог неразрешенные проблемы. Он должен был избавиться от… от этого еще утром.  
Это всего лишь временная проблема.  
И Фанцэтти — проблема. Тоже временная. Ее тоже надо будет решить.  
— Прошу, синьора Занзас.  
На вежливо протянутую руку Занзас не обратил внимания. Вылез из машины, вдохнул жаркий воздух — его сразу повело, чертово солнце. В глаза било, пришлось прикрыть их ладонью.  
Какого хрена они вообще торчат среди чистого поля? Только через пару сотен метров был забор, а за забором — стройка, такая же безлюдная.  
— Синьора!  
Паллеста шел к ним навстречу быстрым шагом — Занзасу он казался темным силуэтом на фоне слепящего полуденного неба. Его машина и несколько «фиатов» сопровождения были припаркованы чуть дальше по дороге. Около лоснящегося на солнце черного «мерседеса» стояло человек пять. Без формы.  
Занзасу стало очень жарко. По груди скользнула капля пота.  
— Синьора! Как я рад вас видеть! — Паллеста — худой, длинный, благообразный как последний мошенник — даже руку к груди прижал. — Пусть и при таких обстоятельствах, но видеть вас — это все равно, что любоваться закатом в Венеции! Мои глаза болят от такой красоты.  
Паллеста схватил его запястья — Занзас молчал и не вырывался, усталость и жара будто облепили ватой. Знакомые искры гнева бурлили в крови, вспыхивали и тут же гасли, оборачиваясь раздраженным ожиданием.  
Чертово нечто в животе будто жрало его силу, а солнце и Паллеста доедали остатки.  
— Какого хрена я здесь делаю? — спросил Занзас и скривился — губы Паллесты прошлись по тыльной стороне ладони, оставив влажный след. — Какого хрена?!  
Вырвать руку сразу не получилось — Паллеста крепко сжимал его руки чуть пониже запястий. Занзас сощурился, лихорадочно просчитывая ситуацию, отчетливо понимая, что что-то он упустил, ловушка вот она, раскрылась, и он падает в яму, хорошо, если не на острые копья.  
А интуиция молчала, как будто не было никакой ямы.  
— Франко!  
Один из типов, что стояли возле «мерседеса» вдруг оказался рядом, и не успел Занзас дернуться, как на его руках защелкнулись браслеты. Наручники обхватили запястья плотно, они словно были сделаны специально для него. Между браслетами змеилась тонкая металлическая цепь, куда более длинная, чем в стандартных наручниках.  
Занзас зарычал и сжал руки в кулаки — поздно, слишком поздно. Паллеста хмыкнул и разжал пальцы, отталкивая Занзаса — почти брезгливо.   
— Увы, синьора, к сожалению, моему огромнейшему, неизмеримому…  
Занзас с каменным лицом смотрел, как Фанцэтти сползает по дверце машины, оставляя за собой кровавый след, и кровь часто капает на асфальт, собираясь в алую лужу. Как пуля пробивает стекло и застревает в голове водителя. Второй полицейский успел испугаться — закричал, потянулся за пистолетом. Потом обмяк на сиденье, нелепо съехав, прижимаясь к трупу водителя, как девушка к своему парню.  
— … сожалению, обстоятельства действительно сложные. Прежде всего, для вас. Садитесь в эту машину.  
— Ты охренел? — Занзас сделал пару шагов вперед — Фанцэтти начал заваливаться на бок и мог упасть прямо на него. — Ты уже труп.  
Паллеста расхохотался и взял его чуть выше локтя. Ласково провел пальцами по руке, будто собаку гладил.  
Занзас молча оскалился, в голове билось все то же — да вы охуели, я же Занзас, я босс, я, блядь, неприкосновенен!   
Я слишком расслабился.  
— Труп! — ярость клокотала и хотела вырваться наружу, чтобы убивать-убивать-убивать.   
Паллеста уже не смеялся, только насмешливо улыбался. Даже Франко улыбался — краем рта. Тоже мертвец, хоть дышит и смотрит на него, как на опасное животное.  
Они должны сдохнуть.  
Ярость билась в теле Занзаса, заставляя бешено колотиться сердце, и оставалась в нем. Полыхала внутри, и не могла вырваться — в животе и груди стало горячо, пот выступил над губой, Занзаса крючило от боли. И все. На ладонях не возникло ни лепестка Пламени.  
— Эти браслеты сделал один очень умный, хитрый и жадный мастер. Специально для вас, синьора, и, поверьте, они обошлись нам недешево. Но вы того стоили.  
— Зачем? — Занзас говорил отрывисто, резко — все, чтобы не разораться от бессильного гнева.   
Паллеста поправил воротник его рубашки, игриво пощекотал темный шрам на шее и доверительно сказал:  
— У вас очень важная роль, дорогая синьора. Вы подарите нам Сицилию.  
— Вам — это кому? — Занзас отступил, примериваясь, как лучше ударить. Справится он как-нибудь с десятком идиотов, не в первый раз. Он и бабой сильнее всех этих уебков вместе взятых.  
— Ну не итальянскому правительству, — снова рассмеялся Паллеста, демонстрируя ровные желтоватые зубы. А потом добавил — холодно и жестко: — Франко, держи ее. Дура собира…  
Он согнулся, хрипя и хватаясь за пах, а Занзас развернулся, легко уходя от захвата опоздавшего Франко, слишком медленного, чтобы справиться с ним. Хреновый боец Франко — в Варию бы его не взяли.  
Занзас ударил его в висок, услышал как хрустнул череп, успел увидеть, как бегут к нему, размахивая пистолетами, остальные бойцы Паллесты. Он ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы забрать оружие у Франко — тот тихо выл, вытирая кровь с глаз. Схватка бодрила, Занзасу даже не мешали наручники, так даже веселее.  
Занзас успел выхватить пистолет Франко, прицелиться и даже выстрелить. Один раз.  
До того, как упал без сознания.


	3. Chapter 3

Сквало терпеть не мог резиденцию Девятого Вонголы. В резиденции его тоже не любили, так что определенная гармония в этой официальной, следующей всем приличиям ненависти была.   
Гармонию любил Девятый.  
Койот тоже — он был верным псом, у него не было чего-либо своего. Сквало был уверен.   
Койот встретил его в холле и, не здороваясь, кивком велел следовать за ним.   
— Дон впал в маразм?  
Сквало никогда не волновала чужая ненависть, а вот пренебрежение он снести не мог. Хотелось уязвить старика, просто, чтобы не расслаблялся. И не делал вид, что Сквало его не волнует.  
— Раньше тебе вышибут остатки мозга, — ровно сказал Койот. Проняло.  
Сквало удовлетворенно вздохнул и остановился: Койот тихо стучал в массивную дверь, обитую кожей. На золотых шляпках гвоздей был выгравирован герб Вонголы — в своей жизни Сквало встречал немного вещей, которые могли бы поспорить пошлостью с этой дверью.  
Он ненавидел каждый золотой, железный и рассыпающийся в труху ржавый гвоздь в этом здании.  
— Иди, — Койот открыл перед ним дверь и выжидающе поднял бровь.   
По мягким коврам идти было тяжело — ноги будто вязли в шелковистом ворсе.   
— Добрый день, Сквало.  
Девятый сидел у окна, опираясь на трость, и приглашающе показывал на стул напротив себя. Койот встал у дверей, небрежно прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. Старый дурак.  
Сквало не станет убивать Девятого, даже калечить не будет.  
Это право Занзаса.  
\- День.   
\- Присядь, — благожелательно сказал Девятый, явно не собираясь продолжать разговор, пока Сквало не сделает так, как он хочет.  
Если бы Занзас не был арестован, Сквало бы просто ушел. Или начал хамить. Или…  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Дон Тимотео, когда Сквало уселся на стул, положив ногу на ногу. — Так лучше.  
— Что с Занзасом? — Сквало искренне пытался сдержать злость. Он умел, если надо.  
— С Занзасом все хорошо, — сказал Девятый и задумчиво пожевал губами. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы он опять не наделал глупостей.  
Это «опять» больно резануло слух Сквало, только Девятый был прав. Глупостей они сделали много. Но сейчас-то Вария сидела смирно, выполняла его приказы и вяло огрызалась на попытки Савады-младшего наладить контакты иначе, чем через Девятого босса.  
— Что «опять»? — Сквало хмуро посмотрел в старчески-водянистые глаза Дона Тимотео. — Мы были паиньками.  
— Я знаю, — в блеклых глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде удовлетворения. — Я сейчас говорю не об амбициях Занзаса…   
— Занзас не…  
— Занзас сам знает, что не прав, — Тимотео и сейчас мог заткнуть любого, не повышая голоса. Сквало только зубами скрипнул. — Он не должен убивать моего внука.  
Койот кашлянул, завозившись около дверей, и Сквало потерянно оглянулся, перехватив холодный взгляд. Койот смотрел на него как всегда — словно на надоедливую помеху, все еще живую исключительно по ошибке — но сейчас Сквало стало хреново, как никогда раньше. Раньше ему было плевать, а сегодня он сам себя чувствовал пустым местом.  
Сегодня, блядь, Занзас собирался убить его ребенка. И черт бы с ним, мало ли залетевших от него шлюх делали аборты. Кого это волновало? Сквало так точно было плевать.  
А на этого — не плевать.  
За этого он, наверное, убил бы кого-нибудь другого.  
И эти два старых и слишком умных мудака об этом знали. О ребенке знали, обо всем знали.  
— Я… — Сквало сглотнул — голос звучал хрипло и глухо. Самому противно было.   
— Что ты? Ты — самый плохой выбор, который он мог сделать, как… хм… Как женщина, — Девятый недовольно покачал головой. — Но я решил, что так будет лучше для него.   
— Вы решили? — Сквало аж подбросило. — Да в жопу ваши…  
— Сквало!   
Койот громко хмыкнул, а Дон Тимотео укоризненно постучал своей палкой по полу.  
— К черту, — сказал Сквало. Пусть думает, что хочет. Нравится ему считать, будто он дергает за все ниточки, ну и хрен с ним. — Вы узнали о беременности и замутили всю эту хрень с арестом. Зачем?   
— Это вынужденная мера. Я не могу прямо запретить что-либо Занзасу. Если, разумеется, это не касается работы и Вонголы. Я не мог отправить своих людей его остановить — трупы и выкидыш мне не нужны. Арест подходил идеально.  
— Да вы просто ничего больше не смогли придумать! — Это было так безнадежно по-детски, что Сквало поморщился. За себя было неловко.   
— Я хотя бы что-то сделал, — ласково сказал Дон Тимотео.   
— Вы всегда что-то делаете, и Занзасу от этого только хуже, — рявкнул Сквало. Его все бесило: самоуверенность Девятого, взгляды Койота и собственная беспомощность. Он бы не смог вот так, как Девятый, принять решение за Занзаса, не считаясь с его, Занзаса, бесценным мнением.  
Да Сквало кому угодно горло бы перегрыз за одну лишь мысль об этом.  
Только себе не перегрызешь.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Девятый. — Ничего с Занзасом не случится. Фанцэтти все сделает, как надо.  
— Спасибо, что поставили меня в известность, а то я немного волновался, — язвительно ответил Сквало. — Теперь я не буду нападать на полицейское управление. Пока не буду.  
— Ты правильно все понял, Сквало. — Усы придавали Девятому вид доброго старичка из какой-нибудь сказки. — Я полагаю, мы можем считать себя союзниками?  
— Хрен вам, — неприязненно сказал Сквало. — Я продал душу другому дьяволу.  
Койтот снова хмыкнул. Придурок.  
Все знают — каждый выбирает дьявола по себе.   
— Я даже не знаю, чего боюсь больше: что ребенок пойдет в Занзаса или в тебя, — задумчиво погладил себя по усам дьявол Койота. — Ни один вариант не лучше.  
Сквало сглотнул, представив себе мелкого, похожего на Занзаса. Или даже мелкую. Чего он зациклился на сыне?  
И, кажется, они с Девятым все-таки союзники.  
— Ты должен постараться уговорить его оставить ребенка. Я не могу держать его под арестом девять месяцев.  
Уговаривать Занзаса родить — это все равно, что просить булыжник полетать. Сквало усмехнулся, пытаясь задавить в груди тревожное невнятное предчувствие.  
— Я понял. Я сделаю.  
Только хрен знает как.  
Легче было прикончить Тира.  
Койот покачал головой и отлип, наконец, от двери. Сквало не заметил, откуда он принес стаканы и бутылку вина — местного: в резиденции Вонголы предпочитали вино со своих виноградников.   
Принимая из его руки стакан, Сквало выдавил из себя «спасибо». В стакане Дона Тимотео вина было хорошо, если на пару глотков.  
Себе Койот плеснул щедро.  
Вино отсвечивало рубиново-красным.  
— За моего внука! — Девятый поднял стакан.   
Сквало молча пригубил вино — горло пересохло.   
— Пусть он будет удачливее родителей, — насмешливо дополнил тост Койот, и Сквало чуть не поперхнулся.  
Мудак. И на свете зажился.  
— И деда, — вдруг добавил Девятый, и Сквало будто ледяной водой окатило.  
— За удачу! — хрипло сказал он, чокаясь с улыбающимся Койотом.  
Они не успели допить вино, как зазвонил телефон. Сначала — у Дона Тимотео, потом — у Сквало и почти одновременно — у Койота.  
Им звонили разные люди, но сказали одно и то же: труп Фанцэтти нашли на пустынном шоссе, полицейская машина сгорела.  
Удача всегда была капризной девкой.

***

— Уччардоне? Ты смеешься?  
Занзас не спешил выходить из машины — сидел, поставив ноги на землю, и внимательно смотрел на старые каменные стены без окон. За все свои тридцать лет в мафии в тюрьму он не попадал.  
Если не считать подвалов папочкиной резиденции.  
— Для синьоры уже готовы апартаменты, — усмехнулся Паллеста. Он стоял около дверцы и даже протягивал руку, ожидая, когда Занзас выйдет. В залитом солнцем внутреннем дворе было жарко, как в аду.  
Занзасу в ад не хотелось. Не в этот точно.  
— Лучшая камера с видом на противоположную стену?  
— На море.  
Паллеста нетерпеливо притопнул ногой, но Занзас не торопился. Пусть злится. Пусть охреневает от злости и бессилия — ничего у него не получится.  
Сколькие уже пытались померяться силами с Вонголой — и где они сейчас?  
А за себя Занзас как-нибудь постоит. Он такой же живучий, как Вонгола.  
— Ну же, синьора? Или вы боитесь?  
— Трепещу, — сквозь зубы сказал Заннзас и оглянулся — вдруг в салоне удастся что-нибудь прихватить. Полезное, вроде ножовки или пары пистолетов.  
Мозг лихорадочно работал, моделируя варианты побега. Занзаса слегка трясло — адреналин, ярость и запертое в теле Пламя рвались на свободу. После обморока его так и не отпустило, то и дело накатывала тошнота и слабость.   
Живот болел, и Занзас малодушно подумал, что, может быть, он хотя бы избавится от чертова зародыша.  
Вряд ли тот переживет злое Пламя, бушующее в крови.   
Занзас выругался под нос и тяжело вышел — почти вывалился — из машины. На предложенную руку он внимания не обратил. На Паллесту он вообще не глядел.  
— Прошу.  
Занзас медленно шел, упершись взглядом в черную пиджачную спину, чувствуя, как точно так же в его спину пялятся охранники в штатском. Кроме них во дворе никого не было.  
В темно-синем небе над голыми каменными стенами летали и противно кричали чайки. От их крика заныло в висках.  
Пахло пылью и нагретым камнем.  
Заебись денек.  
В камере оказалось прохладно. Толстые стены хранили от жары, а из крошечного вентиляционного отверстия тянуло сквозняком.   
— Это что, келья? — Занзас насмешливо уставился на висевшее на выкрашенной в белый цвет стене распятие. Распятие, четыре стены, железная кровать и забранное решеткой окно.  
В окне и правда было море.  
— Порядки тут монастырские, не сомневайтесь, — Паллеста тоже осмотрелся и, кажется, остался доволен. — Можно ваши руки?  
Если что бесило Занзаса больше ебаной тюрьмы, так это вежливость тюремщика.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Наручники вам не мешают? — Паллеста поднял бровь, насмешливо глядя на дернувшегося было Занзаса.  
Тот протянул руки, не ожидая ничего хорошего.  
Не снимут же их, в самом деле?  
— Так вам будет удобнее, — сказал Паллеста, отстегнув цепочку, соединявшую браслеты. — А через час я жду вас в своем кабинете.  
— Зачем? — Занзас опустил руки. Браслеты холодом: запястья и ладони немели и, кажется, хуже двигались.  
— Я приглашаю вас на ужин. Неромантический, — хохотнул Паллеста, отходя к двери. Спиной к Занзасу он повернуться не решился, так и пятился, не спуская с него глаз.   
— Иди на хрен, — сказал Занзас, и дверь захлопнулась.  
С распятия укоризненно и грустно на него смотрел Христос.  
Он как будто тоже хотел сбежать и не мог.  
А Занзас — сможет.  
Камера была маленькой, шесть шагов в длину, пять — в ширину. Стены давили, грязно-белый цвет мешал сосредоточиться — Занзасу не хватало цвета, как будто мир поблек и скукожился, а он застрял в нем намертво, и кислорода становилось все меньше и меньше.  
Занзас задыхался, бродил по периметру камеры, держась за стену рукой, и безостановочно пытался разжечь Пламя, чтобы спалить этот грязный бледный мир. Жар обжигал его изнутри, но кожа была холодной, как у мертвеца. Или почти мертвеца.  
Без Пламени было куда хуже, чем без хуя.  
Занзас замер, привалившись к стене спиной, и прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать. В окно — маленькое, расположенное слишком высоко, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то кроме неба и почти слившегося с ним края моря — сияло солнце. Ноги Занзаса оказались прямо посередине золотого квадрата — солнечные лучи как будто гладили и грели ему щиколотки. Это было приятно.  
Занзас смотрел на окно и думал, можно ли через него сбежать.  
Потом он думал, можно ли сбежать, убив охранника, обманув охранника, соблазнив охранника.  
Потом лег на кровать и заснул. 

***

— Это так и было задумано? — прошипел Сквало, сжимая напряженной рукой телефон. Леви так ничего толком не выяснил — камеры по трассе вдруг отключились, свидетелей не было.  
На оживленной дороге не было свидетелей перестрелки. Никто не видел, как убили полицейских и подожгли их машину. Ее черный остов сгоревшей как раз грузили на эвакуатор. Трупы увезли уже давно, Сквало их не видел.   
Занзаса среди убитых не было.  
— Кто из иллюзионистов мог обеспечить такое прикрытие? — негромко сказал Койот, игнорируя вопрос Сквало и его ярость. — Это уровень если не Мукуро, то…  
Он не закончил, задумчиво почесав гладко выбритый подбородок.   
— Таких не больше десятка, и я проверю всех, — Сквало уже составил примерный список и готов был отправляться в карательную экспедицию за информацией и местью. Все виновники встретят смерть с радостью, после того как Сквало с ними закончит.  
— Не пори горячку, — Койот был спокоен, как удав, только Сквало помнил, каким он был, когда пропал Девятый. По их с Занзасом вине пропал.   
Койот наверняка в мельчайших деталях помнил все их попытки покончить со стариком.  
— Иди нахуй, — почти равнодушно сказал Сквало и развернулся к машине. — Я его найду. Занзаса найду.  
— С нами ты найдешь его быстрее, — бросил Койот, не оглянувшись. — Ты же сам все понимаешь.  
Сквало показалось, что Койоту тяжело было это говорить, словно тот себя перебарывал. Словно тоже вспоминал бесчувственное тело Дона Тимотео, покатавшегося в Гола Моске.  
Наверняка вспоминал.  
— Я разберусь, — сквозь зубы сказал Сквало. — И я не отказываюсь от помощи Вонголы.   
— Тогда не делай ничего такого, из-за чего она станет бесполезной.  
— Я не идиот.  
— Ты… — Койот снова не договорил, замолчал, сжав зубы. Интересно, что он хотел сказать. Придурок? Псих? Глупый мальчишка?  
Койот так его называл, когда Сквало приходил к Занзасу в подвалы резиденции. Сквало смотрел на лед, а Койот стоял рядом, и при нем никак нельзя было плакать. Не то, чтобы Сквало собирался, но при нем точно было нельзя.   
— Мы… Тимотео и я где-то просчитались. Я сделаю все, чтобы исправить ошибку.  
Полицейские суетились внутри огороженного лентами прямоугольника, один даже ползал по асфальту, что-то выколупывая из него пинцетом. Двое с фотоаппаратами время от времени что-то фотографировали — Сквало был уверен, что больше их с Койотом, чем следы преступления.  
Полицейские делали вид, что не замечают озабоченных, негромко переговаривающихся людей в костюмах и их слишком дорогих для Юга машин. Никто не хотел узнавать в хмурых лицах фотографии из уголовных дел и розыскных материалов.  
Дураков не было.  
Сквало тоже не был дураком.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все.   
Это «все» зависит от того, насколько Тимотео хочет внука. Ну, и Занзаса. Раз уж не пристукнул его за столько лет, значит, Занзас ему нужен, и значит, Койот будет рвать задницу, чтобы его найти.   
— Сквало!  
Койот обернулся и, снимая пиджак, — рубашка у него оказалась мокрой, липла к все еще сильной спине — сказал:  
— Вонгола не бросает своих.  
— Она ими жертвует во благо Семьи, — оскалился зверем Сквало. — Семья превыше всего.  
— Да.  
Койот перекинул пиджак через руку и смотрел, как к ним подъезжает черный «БМВ» с затемненными стеклами. За стеклами — бронированными, надежными, как бетонная стена, — Вонгола прятала своего верховного жреца.  
У жреца были слишком большие для азиата глаза и слишком массивное для тощих пальцев кольцо. И он никогда не резал глотки жертвенным агнцам собственноручно.  
— Сквало! Койот! Я приехал, как только…  
— Вот нахрена? — перебил Саваду Сквало, засовывая руки в карманы — слишком сильно дрожала живая. — Только тебя тут не хватало.  
— Повежливей, ты!..  
Гокудера, верным стражем стоявший за спиной Савады, тоже полез в карман. За пистолетом, что ли? Придурок.  
И немного жаль было, что Ямамото пропадает в каких-то очередных джунглях. Он бы пригодился, да и просто… С Ямамото все проще.   
— Тише, тише! — Савада примиряющее выставил перед собой ладони. — Сквало, я тоже волнуюсь за Занзаса. Я только что говорил с Паллестой, он поднял на ноги всех своих людей. Полиция… сам понимаешь.   
— Нахуй Паллесту и полицию, — Сквало слишком устал огрызаться. Он знал — очень хорошо знал — что рассчитывать можно только на себя. В какой-то степени — на Варию.  
— Паллеста уже был тут, сейчас проводит срочное совещание. Наши люди сообщат подробности. Все улики… мы будем иметь доступ.  
Савада замялся — он все еще вел себя так, будто стыдился нарушать закон. Смущался. Словно он все еще был приличным и законопослушным.  
Сквало хотел было ответить ему, что, если нужно будет, он достанет любые информацию и улики сам, но не стал. Пусть старается.  
— Это хорошо, — вместо него заговорил Койот, оттесняя Сквало себе за спину. — Десятый, у вас есть предположения?..  
Глаза Савады блеснули желтым — Сквало терпеть не мог эту крокодилью желтизну.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. Единственное — Занзас жив.  
— Я это и без тебя знаю! — зло рявкнул Сквало, сжав в карманах кулаки. — Он не подохнет так просто.  
— Он жив, и нам придется ждать, — Савада смотрел на него чуть ли не с жалостью, и Сквало передернуло от ненависти.   
— Чего ждать? — Койот слишком верил во всякую хрень вроде безошибочной интуиции Вонголы. Ждать нельзя.  
— Вонгола мешает многим, — спокойно сказал Савада. — Это удар против нее, а не Занзаса лично.   
— Нам выдвинут условия?..  
Сквало молча слушал и ждал, что ответит Койоту Савада.  
Целую минуту ждал.  
— Обязательно.   
— Тогда нужно действовать, — бросил он, не глядя на Саваду. Занзас не жертва, которую принесут во имя спокойствия Семьи, если условия окажутся невыполнимыми.  
А они обязательно такими окажутся.  
— Действовать и ждать, — усмехнулся Койот, поправляя перекинутый через руку пиджак. — Отличный план, Вонгола.

***  
Конвой Занзаса состоял всего из двух человек. Это было немного оскорбительно, и он бы наверняка разозлился, если бы не чувствовал себя так, будто его пожевала и выплюнула Гола Моска.  
А ужин был неплох.  
— Угощайтесь, синьора, — Паллеста отодвинул ей стул по всем правилам этикета и уселся напротив. Незапертая дверь оказалась совсем рядом, за спиной Занзаса, как насмешливое приглашение к побегу.  
Попробуй, Занзас, вилку — в глаз ухмыляющемуся ублюдку, в дверь — с его пистолетом, с боем — к выходу.  
Занзас взял вилку и наколол кусочек тушеной говядины, очень нежной и пряной. Именно такой, как он любил.  
— Мне доложили, что вы прекрасно провели время, отсыпаясь, — Паллеста налил в свой бокал минералки. — Рад, что вы не делаете из создавшейся ситуации трагедию.  
— Я сделаю из нее трагедию, специально для тебя.   
Занзас смотрел, как лопались пузырьки в прозрачной воде, и напряженно ждал. Паллеста играл с ним, как с глупой мышью, воображая себя котом. В нем не было страха, вообще.  
Это было непривычно и нервировало едва ли не больше заключения и неизвестности. Занзас привык к страху, без него он не был собой. Бесстрашие прощалось только Сквало, но это было исключением.   
Без бесстрашия Сквало Занзас тоже не смог бы быть собой.  
— Я понимаю ваш гнев, синьора, но, увы, — Паллеста сладко улыбнулся. — Сейчас это не ваш жанр.   
Занзас заметил, что он смотрит на его запястья.  
На браслеты.  
— И я прошу прощения за ужин без вина, но, согласитесь, это выглядело бы нелепо.  
Занзас молча посмотрел на него из-под челки и запил мясо минеральной водой. Бокал почти выскользнул из немеющих непослушных пальцев. В груди взметнулось Пламя, не находившее выхода.  
— Вы так не разговорчивы, — Паллеста, кажется, и в самом деле был разочарован. Он хотел играть, а игрушка упрямилась и равнодушно жевала спагетти. — Тогда я сразу перейду к делу.  
— Давай, — хмыкнул Занзас, откидываясь на стуле.  
Ужин в кабинете начальника тюрьмы под суровым портретным взглядом какого-то деятеля в старом мундире казался ненастоящим. Похмельный кошмар — переговоры мафиози и золоченый герб исполнительной системы Республики на стене.  
Что Паллеста — не полицейский, работающий на мафию, а мафиози, Занзас давно понял. Это делало создавшуюся ситуацию куда опасней.  
— Так вот, дела обстоят неплохо. Лично у меня, — улыбался Паллеста так, что хоть сейчас на предвыборный плакат. А потом пристрелить в Далласе. — Моя организация потратила очень, очень много усилий, средств и времени для того, чтобы все устроить. Первый шаг оказался даже проще, чем мы планировали, можете поблагодарить вашего отца.  
— А при чем тут старый хрыч? — Занзас прищурился, разглядывая добрые морщинки у глаз Паллесты. Улыбчивый ублюдок.  
— О, это по его просьбе Фанцэтти вас арестовал, — Паллеста задумчиво постучал ногтем по стенке бокала. — Я пока не знаю, зачем ему это было нужно… Вы, случайно, не планировали еще один переворот?  
— На ближайшее время нет, — ледяным голосом сказал Занзас и потянулся за соусом.  
— Значит, тут что-то другое… Ну, ничего, я выясню. Грех было не воспользоваться возможностью. Представляете, у меня даже дух перехватило, когда с утра ко мне явился наш толстый мертвый друг и попросил санкцию на арест. Знак судьбы, не иначе.  
Паллеста сделал почти театральную паузу, поглядывая на Занзаса поверх бокала, но вопросов не дождался. Когда надо было, Занзас умел молчать долго и раздражающе.  
— И, конечно, санкцию он получил. Вместе с пулей в лоб, — Паллеста хохотнул. — Вы не представляете, как давно мне хотелось это сделать. Не люблю тех, кто работает на Вонголу.  
— А кто платит тебе? — Занзас старательно подбирал формулировки пооскорбительнее.   
— Мне — только государство, — расхохотался Паллеста. Он не собирался оскорбляться, он наслаждался каждой минутой разговора. — И Рафаэле Сарно.  
Занзас накрутил остывшие спагетти на вилку и подумал, что, в общем-то, это было ожидаемо. Сарно или Руссо, больше некому.  
— Вкусные спагетти? — светским тоном осведомился Паллеста, отлично скрывая разочарование — Занзас не удивлялся, не возмущался и не любопытствовал. Он ел.  
— Бывают и лучше, — Занзас равнодушно пожал плечами. — Не передавайте повару мои комплименты.  
— Вы еще будете вспоминать их с нежностью, — усмехнулся Паллеста. — Заключенных не кормят деликатесами.  
— Я лучше буду вспоминать что-нибудь повкуснее.  
Занзас прислушивался к себе — это было почти так же тревожно, как информация, которую выдавал Паллеста. Внутри Занзаса густой лавой разливались Пламя и гнев, разбивавшиеся о толстую холодную стену, в которую превратилась его кожа. В животе ворочался огненный сгусток.  
Вряд ли ребенок выживет.  
Проблемой меньше.  
Каморра, ухватившая жадными ручонками вотчину сицилийцев, была куда более масштабной проблемой.  
— У вас будет много времени для воспоминаний, синьора, — Паллеста жадно глотнул минералку, как будто ему стало жарко. — Вы тут надолго.  
— Вы что, надеетесь шантажировать мною Вонголу? — Занзас хмыкнул, с почти искренним недоумением. Идея была глупой. На самом деле глупой.  
— Почему «надеетесь»? — Паллесте все это глупостью не казалось.  
— Это… Ладно, и что Сарно надеется получить в обмен на меня? — Насколько Занзас знал босса самого крупного клана Каморры, тот мелочиться бы не стал.  
— Сицилию, — серьезно ответил Паллеста. — Неаполя мало, боссу нужен весь Юг.   
— Да он охуел, — расхохотался Занзас. — Сицилия в обмен на меня? Даже я не ценю себя так дорого.  
— Главное, чтобы так вас ценили боссы. Я бы даже сказал, вам нужно молиться, чтобы они вас ценили.  
Занзас, подняв брови, посмотрел на Паллесту, как на душевнобольного, пожал плечами и снова принялся за еду. Слова насчет кормежки заключенных он принял на заметку.  
Вряд ли ему будут подавать бифштексы на ужин.  
— Ваш отец… Его любовь к вам, синьора, проверена двумя мятежами и вашим скверным характером. И даже… хм, гендерными переменами.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Занзас мрачно, крепче сжав вилку и нож. — Еще слово о переменах, и я, блядь, отрежу тебе поганый язык.  
Паллеста насмешливо-примиряюще поднял руки, будто сдаваясь в плен, и продолжил:  
— Девятый босс души в вас не чает, дорогая синьора, что, на мой взгляд, ровняется чуду. Будущий босс тоже… ценит вас высоко. Он у вас вообще крайне человеколюбив.  
— Боссы Вонголы — не твоя забота, — хмуро сказал Занзас, зло кромсая на тарелке говядину.  
— Да-да… Ну и ваш капитан, такой энергичный… Очень энергичный. Вот уж кто не успокоится, — Паллеста понимающе посмотрел на бюст Занзаса. — Он сделает все, чтобы вас вернуть.  
— Взорвет эту тюрьму нахрен, это да, — согласился Занзас. — Расстреляет пол-Палермо и весь Неаполь, порежет на кусочки дурака-Сарно…   
— И ликвидирует Варию, если это станет условием вашего освобождения.  
— Он не идиот.  
— Нет. Он просто слишком вас любит.  
Занзас вздрогнул и чирканул вилкой по фарфору — звук противно резанул по ушам.  
— Он знает, что я его убью, если он такое сделает.  
— Подозреваю, что он согласится умереть от вашей руки, лишь бы вы были на свободе.  
— Но он не в силах повлиять на решения боссов.  
— Вы недооцениваете его. И вашего отца. И синьора Саваду.  
Занзасу все это казалось нелепым сном. Похититель рассказывает ему о любви, надо же.  
— Ваша жизнь в обмен на то, что Вонгола прекратит свою деятельность на Сицилии. Не самый худший вариант.  
— Если вы окажетесь настолько глупы, чтобы отдать меня в случае, если Вонгола окажется настолько глупа, чтобы уйти… Вонгола вернется и уничтожит вас.  
— Мы проследим, чтобы Вонголе стало невыгодно возвращаться. Сицилия станет нашим заложником, — Паллеста усмехнулся, ни минуты не сомневаясь в победе.  
— Ясно, — сказал Занзас, отложив вилку. — Торжество глупости имеет все шансы состояться. Будет праздник с фейерверками, как говорит Ямамото.  
— Именно так. Но до праздника еще много времени, и вам придется поскучать в нашей прекрасной тюрьме. Нужно, чтобы Доны убедились, что сами они вас не найдут, и созрели для сделки.  
— Я поскучаю, пока они зреют, — насмешливо хмыкнул Занзас. Если этот придурок не собирался действовать сразу, шансы на то, что Занзаса найдут и освободят, были велики. Сквало все-таки в самом деле не идиот.  
— Не надейтесь, — Паллеста будто прочитал его мысли. — Наш иллюзионист отлично поработал, нет ни очевидцев, ни свидетельств вашего присутствия здесь. Даже по двору тюрьмы вы шли под иллюзией, вы заметили?  
Занзас не заметил. Чертовы наручники сделали его наполовину глухим и слепым.  
— И в Уччардоне вы — Анна-Луиза Мартельини, проститутка, убившая в ссоре своего сутенера. Пятнадцать лет, отсутствие права на помилование.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Занзас. — Анна-Луиза — красивое имя. Бедная девушка скоропостижно скончалась?  
— Покоится на дне морском, как раз под вашим окном, — благочестиво перекрестился Паллеста. — Она была грешницей.  
— Бедняжка, — сказал Занзас и сглотнул, чувствуя подступившую к горлу горечь. Его опять тошнило.  
— Надо будет поставить свечку, — пробормотал Паллеста и посмотрел на часы. — Как бежит время в вашем обществе, синьора. Увы, мне пора на работу. Впереди бессонная ночь, будем расследовать ваше похищение и нападение на полицейских.   
— Очень непростое дело, — Занзас глубоко вздохнул, борясь с рвотным позывом. — Желаю удачи в расследовании.  
— Боюсь, оно зайдет в тупик. Но я уже успел выразить сочувствие вашему отцу и синьору Саваде — встретился с ними на месте преступления. Ваш отец выглядел очень встревоженным.  
— Он всегда так выглядит, когда злится, — Занзас потер рукой горло — тошнота, кажется, отступила.   
— Вы предвзяты.  
Паллеста улыбался ему так тепло, что Занзасу на ум приходили самые мучительные способы убийства.  
Возможно, Паллеста думал о том же.


	4. Chapter 4

Вторые сутки без сна дались Сквало тяжело. Раньше бывало проще, рекордом стали четыре бессонных ночи — и дня, само собой, — а ведь он тогда еще и сражался.   
Но тогда он не думал каждую минуту о Занзасе. Тогда не казалось, что он носит на спине мешок с булыжниками и парочку бомб с подожженными фитилями.   
Сквало поднял на ноги Варию и снял с миссии Франа — тот долго ходил по обочине дороги со сгоревшей травой и бурыми пятнами на земле, рассматривал радужные бензиновые разводы, сидел по-турецки, глядя на заходящее солнце, а потом покачал головой и сказал «нет». Ничего не было, кроме едва ощутимых следов чужих иллюзий, которые растаяли, как дым. Сквало скрипел зубами и подключал к поискам всех «прикормленных» полицейских, даже ездил к Каваллоне — тот сочувственно смотрел и обещал сделать все, чтобы помочь.   
Вдруг и в самом деле поможет. Дино был неплохим парнем и связей у него было побольше, чем у Сквало, а главное — в совсем других кругах.  
Когда дела и разговоры заканчивались, Сквало садился в машину и ездил по трассе, повторяя один и тот же маршрут: от резиденции до клиники, от клиники до города и обратно. Каждый раз он притормаживал возле пустыря — ему казалось, там до сих пор пахло гарью.  
Ему мерещилось слишком много всего — сказывались ночи без сна. Голову, тяжелую и мутную от мыслей, словно стиснул железный обруч и давил все сильнее. Раньше она никогда не болела, разве что, когда Сквало получал по ней мечом или — такое было однажды — креслом.   
Сквало надо было выспаться.  
Спать Сквало не мог.  
Мотор ревел, мелькали фары встречных машин, почти ослепляя слишком ярким светом, в желудке остро и болезненно тянуло. Сквало не сразу понял, что это был страх.  
Когда позвонил Ямамото, он был около клиники. Остановил машину на пустой стоянке под темными окнами, бессмысленно вертел в руках телефон — номер Занзаса не отвечал, не отвечал, не отвечал — и пялился на худую полупрозрачную луну, висевшую прямо над темной громадой здания.   
— Чего тебе? — Сквало считал редкие окна, в которых горел свет. В прошлый раз их было семнадцать. А в позапрошлый — двадцать одно. Кто-то еще уснул или ушел с работы.  
— Я в Палермо, еду к тебе, — сказал Ямамото так, будто срываться с важнейшей миссии и лететь через полмира к Сквало — самая простая и понятная на свете вещь. Идиот.  
— Куда ты нахрен едешь?! — А Сквало был рад — это был прекрасный повод сорваться. Поорать. Ввязаться в драку. Хоть ненадолго, но забыться.  
— К тебе в Варию. Или ты не там? — Ямамото был невозмутим и неулыбчив, Сквало не любил его таким. Не то, чтобы он любил обычного придурка-Ямамото, но вот такой — неулыбчивый — был знаком беды.   
— Не твое блядь дело, где я! — Сквало кричал, в тишине его голос разносился далеко. В нескольких окнах зажегся свет.  
— Я буду ждать тебя в Варии.   
Ямамото отключился, не дав Сквало времени ответить. Это тоже было в его духе — решить, что последнее слово остается за ним. Он редко так делал, но всегда вовремя.  
— Придурок!  
Вести машину по пустой ночной дороге было совсем не то, что тащиться по ней днем, лавируя в бесконечном разноцветном, пахнущем бензином потоке. Асфальт расстилался в свете фар серебристо-серой лентой, расчерченной темными полосками-заплатами. Загорались серебристо-белым светоотражатели, темными тенями проносились мимо деревья и столбы, переключались с дальнего света на ближний встречные машины — ночью все по-другому.  
Сквало любил ездить в темноте. Когда-то он сам учил Ямамото водить, как раз такими ночами, когда жара спадала, тренировки заканчивались, а пить мелкому еще было нельзя. Не то, чтобы Сквало тревожился о соблюдении законности, но пить с придурком, который пьянел и вырубался после пары стаканов вина, было неинтересно.  
Сейчас Ямамото водил не хуже него самого и пить со временем научился. Не пить при их жизни было сложно, не уметь пить — опасно и глупо.  
— Сквало.  
— Налей мне тоже.  
В офицерской гостиной было темно, тусклая лампа на столе освещала только диван, Ямамото на нем и поднос с бутылкой виски и стаканами. Сквало взял с подноса стакан, подтолкнул ближе к Ямамото и скомандовал еще раз:  
— Давай.  
Виски был хорошим — обжигающим и при этом мягким, как сливочная карамель. В детстве Сквало любил такую.  
— Есть новости? — Ямамото подвинулся, хотя места на диване было много. Как будто к разговору приглашал.  
— Никаких. Ни новостей, ни зацепок, ничего.   
Сквало уселся, положив ногу под ногу, и подтянул столик с подносом ближе. В темноте серебро блестело красиво и загадочно, а виски отсвечивал черным янтарем.  
— Так не бывает. Всегда остается что-то.  
— Остались следы шин и остатки каких-то иллюзий.   
Ямамото молча пригубил свой виски, рассматривая темноту и серебряный поднос.  
— Если его похитили, то должны выйти на связь, — Сквало устало прикрыл глаза. — Но уже третий ебаный день прошел, а ничего нет.  
— Они могут выжидать, — Ямамото говорил о том, что Сквало и так знал, но слышать это было приятно. Хорошо. Успокоительно. — Боятся или нагнетают. Хотели бы убить, у нас на руках был бы труп.  
— Я знаю, что он жив, — Сквало откинулся на спинку дивана и сполз ниже, вытянув ногу. От виски в животе было горячо, а по телу растекалась запоздавшая сонливая усталость. — Я же чувствую.  
— Я понял, — Ямамото зашевелился — Сквало показалось, он придвинулся ближе. — Ты сколько не спал?   
— Я не хочу спать, — ответил Сквало, так и не открыв глаза. — Налей мне лучше еще.   
— Хром звонила.  
— И?   
— Спрашивала, как ты. Я сказал, что нормально. Она тоже ездила на то место, смотрела.   
— Она, а, значит, и Мукуро? — Сквало даже немного сочувствовал Ямамото, увязшему в этой дурацкой связи с девчонкой Мукуро. Странная была пара: он, она и ее хозяин. Сквало иногда замечал, как меняется лицо Ямамото при упоминании Мукуро.  
— Да. Они вдвоем там были.   
— Они не лучше Франа.  
— Наверное, — Ямамото помолчал. — Но вдруг им повезет больше.  
Сквало повернул к нему голову и медленно спросил:  
— Они что-то нашли?  
Ямамото только пожал плечами.  
— Иллюзии там были и очень сильные. Кажется, Мукуро они показались знакомыми, но он мне ничего не сказал.  
— Надо к нему ехать, — Сквало резко выпрямился и зажмурился — перед глазами замельтешили разноцветные точки. — Если он что-то скрывает!..  
— Стой! — Ямамото схватил его за плечо и потянул назад. — Никуда ехать не надо, он, в самом деле, не помнит. Хром сказала.  
— Она скажет все, что он ей велит, — Сквало и хотел бы вырваться, но проклятый виски сделал из него тряпку. — Поехали!  
— Нет. Я говорил с ними обоими.   
— Блядь, да они обведут тебя вокруг пальца, а ты и не заметишь.   
— Сквало, заткнись. Ложись и спи. Мукуро позвонит, когда вспомнит.  
Ямамото хмурился и не давал ему встать. Мудак, блядь. Сука.  
Сквало чувствовал, как его захлестывает ненависть, слишком похожая на боль.  
— Выпей еще.  
Стакан виски Ямамото впихнул ему почти силой. Три глотка жгучего пойла, новая волна тепла в животе, безвольные пальцы.  
— У Занзаса будет ребенок.  
Сквало куда-то плыл и думал о том, что надо бы встать и идти спасать их — Занзаса и ребенка. Даже если потом Занзас снова пойдет к Шамалу…  
Ямамото охнул, помолчал, потом сказал «Сквало» и еще что-то — он говорил тихо и монотонно. Сквало пару раз расслышал имены Хром и Занзаса, но разобрать, о чем он, не получалось. Под щекой оказалось кожаное сиденье дивана, веки налились свинцовой тяжестью.  
В голове было мутно.  
Последнее, что успел сделать Сквало сознательно — это буркнуть «спасибо», когда Ямамото стаскивал с него сапоги и накидывал неизвестно где найденный плед.  
А, может, и не успел. Уснул раньше.   
Во сне было темно.

***  
Иисус смотрел печально и отрешенно, как будто понимал Занзаса, сочувствовал, но помочь ничем не мог. И в самом деле, что могла сделать обычная деревяшка?  
Разве что если ее оторвать от стены и потом охраннику в глаз.  
Занзас беспокойно ходил по камере, потирая холодные запястья — тяжелые браслеты мешались, то и дело попадая под пальцы. Дни в тюрьме тянулись медленно, как стекающий с ложки мед.  
Занзасу очень хотелось сладкого, но шоколад не входил в рацион заключенных. Вернее, в его рацион — в Учардонне любой «отдыхающий» мафиози мог получить все, что захочет, от коньяка до девочек. За отдельную плату, конечно.  
Но не Занзас, само собой.  
Рукава темно-серой робы не доставали до запястий, и он даже не мог спрятать чертовы браслеты, чтобы их не видеть.   
— Срань какая.  
Собственный голос казался чужим. От постоянного молчания Занзас хрипел, ругался под нос и снова замолкал. Говорить было не с кем и не о чем.  
Не молиться же.  
…Или в самом деле — снять и в глаз?   
Занзас остановился перед распятием, внимательно изучая грубоватые линии обнаженного тела, потом обернулся, посмотрел в черный зрачок прячущейся под потолком камеры наблюдения. Зрачок приветливо мигнул коротким отблеском.  
Занзас сел на кровать и снова потер запястья.  
Это уже было похоже на насмешку. Сначала у него отобрали мужское тело, потом –Пламя. Взамен ему достался ребенок в животе и распятие на стене.  
Отличная вышла рокировка.   
Занзас расхохотался — плевать ему было, что подумают наблюдатели. Сел на кровать, давясь от смеха, показал в камеру средний палец и скорчился от боли в животе. К ней он тоже привык. Как будто не находящее выхода Пламя сворачивалось клубочком и царапало изнутри, обжигая внутренности.   
Хорошо, боль отступала быстро и так же резко, как накатывала. Потом Занзаса тошнило, пару раз доходило до рвоты — он стоял на коленях, схватившись за холодные края унитаза, и содрогался от мучительных приступов. Было хреново.  
Все было хреново.  
Сквало его не нашел.  
— Надо уходить, — беззвучно сам себе сказал, прекратив смеяться, Занзас и лег на тощий матрас. — Надо валить отсюда.  
Каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту он думал о том, как сбежать из Уччардоне.  
Проблема была в том, что сбежать он не мог. Три чертовы недели в клетке, а выхода не находилось. Занзас не мог разнести по камешку тюрьму, не мог сжечь дотла каменнолицых охранников, раз в пару дней сопровождавших его на прогулку, — узкий коридор с зарешеченным потолком, десять шагов в длину, пять в ширину, солнце через густой стальной переплет. Занзас не мог ничего.  
Первый раз в жизни, восемь лет льда не считаются.  
Лед — это не жизнь.  
Занзас закрыл глаза и решил, что ждать бессмысленно. Он никогда ни на кого не надеялся. Рассчитывал — да, но не надеялся. Сквало когда-то клялся, что и из-под земли его достанет, и на том свете отыщет, а хрен. Пиздел.  
Сквало, мудак Сквало, которого черти непонятно где носят.   
Занзасу страшно хотелось приложить придурка лицом об стену, потому что не пришел! Не достал! Не отыскал!  
И стиснуть его плечи, прижать к себе, чтобы никуда больше не делся.   
Это тоже было безумием. Занзас сходил с ума и иногда ему казалось, что он слышит запах — кожа, пот, море и железо. Запах Сквало.  
— Сукин сын!..  
Занзас выберется из ловушки сам.  
Сдохнет, но выберется.  
Нужен только пистолет, он и с одним стволом положит их всех. Пройдет по их трупам, а потом выебет им же Паллесту.  
И выебет Сквало.  
Занзас оскалился, глядя прямо в камеру, и стал ждать. Пламя в животе уже не обжигало, а мягко грело.  
Когда за ним пришли — по расписанию, прогулка раз в два дня, рожи охранников все те же — Пламя горячо и сладко прокатывалось по телу. Оно тоже было как в тюрьме.  
— На выход.  
Охранников было трое, каждый вооружен и каждый — идиоты — в бронежилете. Они рассредоточивались по камере, смотрели на него, как на опасного зверя, и ни на секунду не расслаблялись.  
Занзас и чувствовал себя зверем. Опасным — как Бестер — и больным.  
— Вперед.  
Его всегда вели по безлюдным коридорам, но иногда из-за поворотов он слышал далекие голоса, шаги и даже чей-то смех. Мафиози и в тюрьме неплохо себя чувствовали. В газетах с негодованием писали про курорт, в который мафия превратила Уччардоне, но кому интересно правдорубство писак?  
Занзасу так точно было все равно.  
— Стоять.  
Охранник впереди протянул руку с электронным чипом вперед — датчик мигнул зеленым, пропуская их через стальную дверь. За ней был узкий проход без окон, потом еще одна дверь. Лучшее место, чтобы действовать, эти уроды в бронежилетах только мешать друг другу будут.  
Хреново, что они так старательно, совсем не по-итальянски соблюдают правила безопасности. Ни один не расслабиться, не подойдет поближе, не засмотрится на виднеющуюся в вырезе грудь.  
Занзас почти инстинктивно положил руку на живот, чтобы погладить Пламя, — оно как будто потянулось через кожу к ладони — и шагнул вперед.  
Дверь захлопнулась с глухим неприятно-скрежещущим звуком.  
Занзасу нужен был пистолет, всего лишь пистолет.  
Дальше он все сделает сам.

***  
— Ничего не получилось.  
Сквало надавил на газ, и машина еле слышно завибрировала — «ягуар» набирал скорость, урча, как довольный зверь. Как Бестер.  
Сквало очень хотелось уткнуться в гриву чертовой кошки и обнять за мощную теплую шею. Бестер был той еще недотрогой, под стать хозяину, но — чудо из чудес — Сквало он разрешал себя гладить. Даже мурлыкал, когда Сквало чесал ему холку.  
Занзас тоже мурлыкал. Мурлыкала.  
Это было смешно, а сердце вдруг пропускало удар, когда она растягивалась на простынях — темная на светлом, изогнутая линия позвоночника, едва заметные шрамы и гладкая задница — обнимала обеими руками подушку и требовательно звала его.   
Он садился рядом, целовал выступающую косточку на шее, опускался ниже, проводя губами по нежной коже. Занзас тут же недовольно дергала плечом — острые лопатки двигались и Сквало целовал их. А потом — терпением Занзас и в постели не отличался — проводил ладонями от шеи до ямочек над ягодицами, все сильнее, надавливая и разминая мышцы, заставляя ее жмуриться от удовольствия и — у Сквало тогда перехватывало дыхание — почти мурлыкать.   
Занзасу хотелось прикосновений, это Сквало тоже быстро понял, а потом приревновал ее к массажисту.  
Занзас смеялась, а потом вернула чертова урода с бычьей шеей и толстыми руками, пригрозив уебать Сквало, если кто-нибудь уебет массажиста. Сука.  
Сквало ее вернет и точно уебет массажиста. Чтобы расслабиться. И сам будет каждый вечер мять упругое горячее тело.  
И трахать его. Ее. Занзаса.  
Или Занзас — его.  
Или…  
— Три недели слишком большой срок. Мы бы уже нашли труп. Если трупа нет, значит, все не так уж плохо.  
— Вот зашибись.  
Койот на пассажирском сидении очень мешал Сквало. Хотя, говоря начистоту, пассажиром он был отличным — не хватался за ремень безопасности на крутых поворотах и не косился нервно на спидометр. И даже не бледнел — умел старый мудак держать лицо.  
Сквало чувствовал его взгляд на себе, и тоже старался сдерживаться — просто хмурился, сжав зубы, то и дело срываясь на обычный оскал. Кажется, у него получалось не очень.  
— Не паникуй.  
— Заткнись и не говори глупостей.  
— Они скоро выйдут на связь.  
— Заткнись, говорю.  
И какого хрена Сквало должен это терпеть?   
— Дон Тимотео сказал…  
— Да в жопу Дона Тимотео и тебя вместе с ним! — У Сквало скулы свело от ненависти и в животе засосало. Если бы не старый маразматик…  
— Сквало, не веди себя, как тот мальчишка, которого я помню. Я думал, ты стал немного умнее.  
— И что не так было?  
Койот хмыкнул.  
— Что не так? Я тогда голосовал за твою казнь, — он говорил это легко и просто, а Сквало передернуло. — А сейчас бы не стал.  
— Почему? — Койот всегда был придурком, но далеко не самым тупым. И его голос значил многое.  
— Потому, что ты… Нет, пожалуй, если вы с Занзасом затеете очередную заварушку, я все таки проголосую по-прежнему.  
— Ну так и стоило начинать этот разговор? — Сквало раздраженно глянул в зеркало заднего вида — ему не нравилась черная «вольво», почти не отстающая от «ягуара». — И какого хрена ты со мной поперся? Своей машины нет?  
— Мне нужно в резиденцию и я хотел с тобой поговорить.  
— Охуенно. Говори.  
Койот усмехнулся.  
— Так заткнуться или говорить?  
— Выпрыгнуть из машины прямо сейчас.  
— Ты хороший парень, Сквало.  
От неожиданности «хороший парень» чуть отпустил педаль газа и машину тряхнуло.  
— С ума сошел?  
— Разве? Дон Тимотео, кстати, так не считает.  
— Он умнее тебя.  
— Может быть. А может, мы меряем тебя по разным критериям.  
— Точно. И по твоим я — отличный парень.  
— Хороший. Ты не такой безмозглый… хм… мусор, каким я тебя считал.  
Сквало злобно глянул на него, но испепелять мудака взглядом мешала дорога с напряженным движением. Койот был невозмутим, как медная статуя Будды.  
— А кто я?  
— Мозги у тебя есть, только ты ими пользуешься исключительно на миссиях.   
— Я всегда…  
— Да ладно. При виде Занзаса они у тебя отключаются напрочь. С четырнадцати — или сколько там тебе было.  
Сквало крепче сжал руль и промолчал. В чем-то Койот был прав. А в чем не прав — ну не доказывать же ему сейчас, что он, Койот, старый тупой кретин?  
— Вместо того чтобы удержать его от ошибок, ты запихиваешь мозги в жопу и слепо идешь за ним. Я думал, ты это… перерос, что ли.  
— Я никогда не шел за ним слепо.  
— Может быть. И, наверное, за это я тебя уважаю.  
Сквало чудом не вылетел с трассы.   
Старик умел удивить.  
— Я закурю? — Койот невозмутимо щелкнул зажигалкой, не дождавшись разрешения.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне это? И почему сейчас?  
Койот выдохнул струйку дыма в приоткрытое окно.   
— Эй! Почему?  
— Потому что тебе сейчас хуже всех. Даже хуже Тимотео.  
Сквало очень захотелось заехать ему кулаком по невозмутимой усатой роже.  
— Мне должно было полегчать?  
— Вряд ли. Но мозги тебе должно было вправить.  
— Иди на хуй.  
Койот щелчком выбросил недокуренную сигарету в окно и сказал, будто не заметив хамства Сквало.  
— Не паникуй, кто бы это не сделал, на связь они выйдут. А Занзас жива.  
— Я знаю, что он жив! Заебал ты меня.  
— Сними проститутку, если не можешь сбросить напряжение. И я очень терпелив с тобой, мальчик, не нарывайся.  
— За-е-бал, — по слогам повторил Сквало и замолчал. Так они ехали минут пять, пока Койот первым не нарушил нависшую тяжелым покрывалом тишину.  
— Интуиция еще никогда не подводила Тимотео. И юный Савада уверен, что Занзас жива.  
— Я уверен, этого достаточно.  
— Хорошо.  
Сквало был почти рад, когда они приехали — с Койотом после его «я тебя уважаю» ему вдруг стало неуютно. Как будто он вернулся куда-то, где его встретили, как дома. А дом у него был совсем в другом месте.  
В другом человеке.  
А Занзас жив.  
Точно.


	5. Chapter 5

Самым отвратительным в Паллесте была улыбка. Крупные зубы, мясистые губы, толстые складки на щеках. Один удар — и полетели бы белые обломки изо рта, захлебнулся бы урод кровавой пеной.  
Занзас выдохнул и шевельнулся, тут же поморщившись. Раненая рука почти не причиняла беспокойства — всего лишь царапина, не стоящая внимания — но стоило неосторожно двинуться, как предплечье прошивала острая боль. Обезболивающее ему не давали, суки.  
Занзас бы все равно уснул, если бы Паллеста не приперся прямо в его камеру.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, синьора?  
Облокотился о символичную перегородку, за которой скрывался щербатый унитаз, посмотрел на лежавшего Занзаса чуть ли не с нежностью. Так и светился, сука, от радости.  
Жаль, что сбежать не удалось. Не хватило удачи. И сил не хватило.  
— Охуенно, — равнодушным голосом ответил Занзас, откидываясь на тощую подушку.   
— У вас слегка бледный вид, — Паллеста сладко улыбнулся, и Занзаса опять передернуло от вида лошадиных зубов. — Но вы сами виноваты. Я же сказал — вы не сбежите. Никак и никогда. Покинуть Уччардоне вы сможете только, если я разрешу.  
Занзас даже посылать его не стал, просто закрыл глаза. Голова болела от резкого голоса и невозможности удавить говнюка прямо тут.  
— А я разрешу, — Занзас слышал, как Паллеста постукивает пальцами по перегородке, будто отбивая каждое свое слово. — Только, когда мы получим Сицилию.  
— Я не стою Сицилии, — Занзаса, наверное, впервые в жизни искренне считал, что его переоценили. — Вы идиоты, если рассчитываете, что Девятый согласится.   
— Ваш отец, — Паллеста сделал ударение на слове «отец», и Занзас поморщился. — Отдаст все. Если не за вас, то за своего внука.  
Твою мать, подумал Занзас, и сел на кровати, стараясь не тревожить забинтованную руку. Паллеста почти с нежностью смотрел на его живот.  
— Как удачно вышло, дорогая синьора. Ваша глупая попытка сбежать обернулась нам на пользу. Если бы вы не попали к врачу, мы бы не сразу догадались о вашем интересном положении.  
— Неинтересное у меня положение, — рявкнул Занзас и положил руку на живот. Он был уже заметным — не слишком, но сам Занзас уже видел, как он округлился. — А тебя, урод, я собственноручно закопаю, но сначала сделаю из тебя отбивную с кровью.  
Паллеста засмеялся.  
Все было мучительно неправильно: хохочущий тюремщик и бессильный Занзас.  
— Я верю, синьора, вы на это способны. Только, к моему счастью, сделать из вас отбивную сейчас могу я. И — к вашему счастью — я не буду этого делать, если ваш отец и его наследник поведут себя благоразумно. В конце концов, мы выдвигаем скромные требования: нам нужен только сицилийский бизнес Вонголы… Ну, вы сами понимаете, какой бизнес.   
— Наркотрафик и торговля людьми? — Занзас знал, на чем специализируются хозяева Паллесты. Путь через Сицилию был им жизненно необходим. Странно, что они так всполошились — Вонгола всегда давала жить другим, связи с Каморрой были прочны и омыты многими литрами местного вина и чужой крови.  
Из-за Савады? Тот не скрывает, что наркотики и работорговля ему не нравятся. Он бы в любой момент перекрыл все пути поставок товара живого и мертвого.  
Занзас на их месте просто устранил бы Саваду, а не устраивал идиотских и совершенно безнадежных похищений с шантажом. Не настолько Савада неуязвим, не так уж сложно его убить. А раз они этого не делают…  
Решили больше не полагаться на добрую волю Вонголы и стать хозяевами на ее территории?  
На Сицилии?  
Да хрен им.  
Будет война, и жаль, если Занзасу удастся поучаствовать в ней только поводом. Мертвым, холодным, грустным поводом. А, может, кому и веселым.  
Только Сквало будет скучать. Дурак.  
— И оружие, — уточнил сияющий Паллеста. Как будто ему на Рождество пообещали нормальные зубы. — Вы просто переведете ваши активы за границу… В Японию, например. Думаю, будущий Десятый с удовольствием вернется на родину.  
Занзас почти не дрогнул, когда мудак назвал узкоглазого «Десятым». Не хотел давать повод позлорадствовать — гордости у Занзаса было хоть отбавляй, а злость не туманила мозги. Она вместе с пламенем свернулась в животе.  
У Занзаса в животе сейчас был тот еще балаган с фейерверками — для единственного зрителя.  
Не умер же. Выжил. Выживал.  
Чертов ребенок похож на него.  
А вот Савада и в самом деле может рвануть в свою Японию, благо повод есть — благородный.  
— Не вернется. Даже он поймет, что это бессмысленно — меня вы все равно прикончите, а остатки Вонголы перебьете по отдельности. Если только я окажусь на свободе, я вас уничтожу. Не Вонгола, так Вария… Я всех положу, но вас достану.  
Паллеста усмехнулся.  
— Какие угрозы. А ваши боссы вам позволят? Миротворец-Десятый захочет войны? Или допустит, чтобы вы залили Сицилию кровью?   
— Он мне не босс, — не выдержав, прошипел Занзас и вздрогнул от боли — неудачно двинул рукой. На бинте показались красные точки.  
— Он не позволит, — отрезал Паллеста, отрываясь от перегородки. — Эту проблему он решит сам, нам даже мараться не придется.  
— Я…  
— Хорошего дня вам, синьора, — Паллеста отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливой мухи. — Берегите себя и внука Дона Тимотео. Он же так хочет маленьких миленьких внуков, — улыбка Паллесты стала мягкой и сахарной, будто у него в заднице леденец застрял. — Он рассказал мне на последнем приеме в мэрии. Бедный старик, жизнь жестоко обошлась с его семьей.  
— С тобой она обойдется куда жестче, — пообещал Занзас и швырнул в захлопнувшуюся за Паллестой дверь пластмассовым стаканом с водой на дне.  
Стаканчик не долетел.  
Неудачный выдался день.

***  
Сквало ворвался в кабинет Савады, чуть не отшвырнув с пути Гокудеру — тот крикнул что-то, отскакивая, но Сквало не слышал. В ушах звенел голос Койота: «Приезжай». Он просто сказал одно короткое слово и Сквало все понял.  
Три месяца он ждал этого «приезжай».   
Он искал, выслеживал, допрашивал, собирал по крохам информацию — все не то, не о том и не так — убивал и ждал.   
— Что?!  
Савада привстал со стула, потом снова плюхнулся обратно, чуть не сбросил со стола телефон и беспомощно посмотрел на Девятого. Старик задумчиво смотрел в окно. Кажется, Сквало он вообще не заметил.  
— Что с ним?  
— Он жив. Она… — Савада запнулся, сжал на мгновение губы, а потом продолжил ровно и спокойно. — С ней все нормально и с ребенком тоже.   
Сквало было плевать на ребенка. Всех детей мира он отдал бы за возвращение Занзаса.  
— Рассказывай все, — требовательно сказал он и навис над столом, упираясь ладонями в дубовую столешницу и какие-то исчерканные ручкой листы. В том, что Занзас жив, он и так был уверен.  
— Полчаса назад мне позвонили. На личный номер.  
Телефонов у наследника Вонголы было несколько. Личный был известен хорошо, если десятку людей.  
— Кто?  
Савада зло дернул уголком рта.  
— Рафаэле Сарно. Это его игры. По его приказу Занзаса похитили и, вполне возможно, вывезли на континент. Поэтому мы и не могли его найти, хотя перевернули Сицилию с ног на голову.  
— Каморра?! — Сквало удивился. Искренне. — Эти пиздюк сошел с ума? Чего он хочет?   
— Семья Сарно хочет Сицилию.  
— Да они точно ебнулись! — у Сквало голова шла кругом. Он пытался просчитать варианты, но в голове билось только острое, яркое, как кровь, чувство облегчения. Как будто неподъемная скала сдвинулась с места после тысячи лет безуспешных попыток ее разрушить.  
Невыносимое ожидание пило его силы, а сейчас они вернулись. И неважно, что скала лишь дрогнула.  
Савада смотрел на него с пониманием, но без радости.  
— Даже если они сумасшедшие, Занзас у них, — он говорил жестко и снова оглядывался на Девятого. — Сарно хочет, чтобы Вонгола оставила Сицилию. Советует нам перебраться в Японию, нам, по его мнению, там самое место.  
Савада хмыкнул и накрыл ладонью телефон, будто ждал еще одного звонка.  
— Сколько времени они нам дают? — Сквало старательно сдерживал ярость. Сейчас было время стратегического капитана, а не императора мечей.  
— Две недели.  
— Много.  
— Слишком много, — сказал Девятый. Сквало вздрогнул — говорил тот холодно и ровно, без привычных карамельных улыбок в голосе, от которых тошнило Занзаса. — Значит, они очень уверены в себе и своем плане. Сарно трус, но умный трус.  
— Похрен. Я найду Занзаса.  
Савада усмехнулся.  
— За несколько месяцев не нашел, а сейчас найдешь? Если хочешь знать, мой телефон уже проверил Спаннер. Засечь говорившего нельзя даже с нашими возможностями.  
— Найду, — упрямо повторил Сквало и обернулся к Койоту, прислонившемуся к закрытой двери. Надо будет сказать ему спасибо, за то, что не пустил в кабинет Гокудеру или кого-нибудь из других Хранителей.  
С Ямамото можно поговорить и потом.  
— Сквало, мы все его ищем. Вопрос в том, что делать, если ничего не получится. Сицилия или Занзас.  
— Они его убьют, даже если вы принесете им Сицилию на золотом блюде, — Сквало иллюзий не питал. И вряд ли кто-нибудь в мафии поверил бы в такое.  
— Возможно, убьют, — сказал Девятый, не дав Саваде ответить. Потом посмотрел на Койота и добавил: — Но я не вижу для этого причин. Сарно не нужен бессмысленный труп. Труп — это война.  
Сквало удивленно — мозги у него работали отлично, как всегда в стрессовых ситуациях, — смерил взглядом старика.  
— Вы не думаете, что война будет в любом случае?  
Сердце у него колотилось, как после затяжного тяжелого боя, но эмоции — настоящие, которые потом придется смывать и давить боем с Ямамото или сумасшедшей гонкой по шоссе вдоль моря — сейчас не мешали ему. Они были словно не его.  
Он ничего не чувствовал.   
— Не будет войны, — твердо сказал Савада и посмотрел на Девятого. — Или не будет меня. Я не позволю.  
— Слабак и трус, — фыркнул Сквало, обернулся к Койоту. — Отличного вы нашли Дона.  
Койот пожал плечами и обеспокоенно глянул на ссутулившегося в кресле Девятого — Дона, которого он нашел себе сам.  
— Мальчик мой, — Девятый был слаб и говорил скрипуче и тихо, будто у него болело горло. Или он умирал. — Мальчики мои.  
Но Сквало был уверен, что старик переживет их всех. А Савада тревожно подался в сторону страдающего дедушки, даже привстал.  
Дурак.  
— Мальчики-девочки, — Сквало недобро оскалился. — Ты делал с Занзасом такое, что Сицилия стала бы малой ценой за все.   
— Сквало! — Койот одернул его, но Сквало уже и сам заткнулся. Он думал о другом — где искать Занзаса, как выйти на тех, кто сдаст Сарно, и что он сделает с этим уродом, когда все закончится.  
— Я не могу отдать Сицилию, — сказал Девятый. — Я не могу отдать Вонголу.   
— Я знаю, — кивнул Сквало, а Савада зажмурился, стиснув кулаки на столе.  
— Босс, — негромко позвал Койот, отлипая от двери. — Тебе надо выпить таблетки.  
Сквало вдруг подумал, что они с Койотом сейчас в одинаковом положении — их боссам плохо, и они ничего не могут исправить, как бы ни бились. Только Койот может подойти и дотронуться до подрагивающего плеча Девятого, почти незаметно провести ладонью по предплечью, успокаивая. Или утешая.  
Сквало не мог обнять Занзаса.   
— Дон Тимотео, — Савада все-таки не расплакался, вот уж грандиозная победа воли над слабостью. — Но это же Занзас… И ребенок.  
— Мы сделаем все, чтобы спасти их.  
Как приговор.  
— У нас есть две недели на раздумья.   
— Этого мало, — Сквало нужно было время. — Звони и требуй месяц.  
— Они не согласятся.  
— Да ебаный ж нахуй, ты босс или кто?! — Сквало почти с удовольствием позволил гневу выплеснуться на голову чертова Савады. — Так делай то, что должен делать босс! Вонгола — не игрушка, твою мать, работай на нее!  
Ни Девятый, ни Койот его не одернули, не сказали ни слова.  
Саваде еще многому надо учиться.

***  
Занзас лежал на кровати, подложив тощую подушку под поясницу, — спина болела, несильно, но нудно и раздражающе. Приступы накатывали на несколько минут, потом снова отпускало.  
Когда не болела спина, ныла раненая рука.  
Но это были мелочи по сравнению с онемевшими, плохо двигающимися, холодными пальцами и запястьями.  
И слабостью. Той, из-за которой каждое движение приходилось делать с усилием.  
— Если я тут сдохну, я кого-нибудь убью, — сказал Занзас своему животу. — И ты тоже сдохнешь. Но это не так важно.  
Живот был уже большим, округлым, Занзасу все время хотелось накрыть его своей рукой. Наверное, поэтому он этого не делал.  
— Хреново, если так все закончилось. Если я сдохну, на тебя мне похрен.  
Живот мешал. Занзас все никак не мог к нему привыкнуть.  
Когда он от скуки начинал подсчитывать, сколько недель тому, что в животе, у него выходило много, больше двадцати. Двадцать четыре.  
Он уже толкался. Сначала Занзас думал, что это от плохой еды у него несварение.   
— Все из-за тебя, — Занзас смотрел в потолок, но говорил с ребенком. Наверное, оно уже похоже на ребенка, а не на розовую полупрозрачную креветку. — И из-за Сквало. Но вообще — из-за старика.   
Живот мерно поднимался и опускался, когда Занзас дышал, и это успокаивало. Хрен знает почему.  
— Старик мог бы просто меня убить. Неплохая идея, а, мелочь? — Занзас все-таки положил руку под грудь, как раз туда, где начиналось толстое брюхо. — Еще тогда, в первый раз. Или придушить, когда меня родная мамаша ему спихнула.   
Под ладонью что-то булькнуло, и Занзас поморщился. От собственного тела его тошнило.  
Его от всего тошнило.  
— Но я рад, что он меня не убил. И прекрати делать сальто, заебал.  
Ребенку было плевать на рык Занзаса — он толкался в раскрытую ладонь, а потом будто в самом деле решил перевернуться.  
Мало Занзасу проблем.  
— Ублюдок мелкий.   
В детстве Занзаса все звали ублюдком, кроме матери — та всегда звала его по имени. Хорошо, никаких сладких «Занзасино» не придумывала или «солнышек». У их соседки был толстый вечно грязный сын, имя которого напрочь забылось, а басовитое «солнышко, иди есть» помнилось до сих пор. Может, потому, что Занзасу тоже хотелось есть, но его никто не звал.  
Мамаша с упоением гладила его по голове, требовала, чтобы он показывал ей Пламя — прерывистое, слабое, как от бракованной спички — и торжественно выговаривала каждую букву в его имени.  
Занзас.   
Вечно голодный ублюдок. Сначала хотелось мяса и конфет, потом просто мяса, потом власть и Вонголу.   
— Не повезло тебе, мелочь.  
Занзас смотрел на свою руку — слишком худую, он вообще сильно похудел, только живот торчал надувным мячом. Старые ледяные шрамы стали совсем бледными, зато новые, следы от наручников, были темно-красными. Занзас все время теребил браслеты, сдирая тонкую кожу на запястьях.   
Врач пару раз бинтовал его руки, но не помогло.   
— Все бы отдал, чтобы угробить тварей, — сказал Занзас и почти с удовольствием почувствовал, как пихается, будто соглашаясь, внутри него ребенок. — Тоже хочешь убить их? Я научу…  
Он сам не заметил, как сказал это чертовой креветке в животе.  
С ума сошел.  
Ублюдок.  
Занзас расхохотался — ребенок протестующе толкнул его, заставив задохнуться смехом — и погладил живот-мяч.  
— Выживем — научу. Хрен с тобой. Раз уж тебя ничего не берет. Живучий, как твой тупой папаша.  
В конце концов, шансов выжить что у ребенка, что у самого Занзаса было немного. Для нового побега сил было слишком мало — Занзас три шага до унитаза делал, борясь с головокружением и тошнотой. Руки двигались с трудом — за едой он то и дело ронял ложку и не мог застегнуть пуговицы на робе огромного размера, которую принес ему тихий, как тень, охранник. В нормальной живот уже не помещался.  
— Надо только выжить.  
Занзас умел выживать.   
И умел не отчаиваться.

***  
— Снова ничего, — Сквало со злостью ударил механическим кулаком по резной панели — на темном дубе осталась вмятина, но на фоне деревянных завитушек и цветов не слишком заметная. Хотя, конечно, плевать хотел Койот на все панели, балясины и паркеты в мире.  
Снова ничего.  
— Информатор Леви сдал не того человека, след был ложным. А мы угробили на него два с половиной дня! — У Сквало под глазами были черные круги, а у крыльев носа пролегли глубокие складки. — Маммон скупил всех законников на острове, но толку — ноль. Луссурия… Ладно, ты и так все понял. Такие дела.  
Койот понял и поэтому молчал. Смотрел мимо Сквало на резные цветочки.  
Наверное, подписывать смертный приговор было куда легче, чем отвечать на жалкие бессильно-злые слова.   
А у Девятого опять болит сердце, он хватается за грудь, когда думает, что никто не видит. Койот ходит за ним по пятам.  
— У нас тоже ничего, — голос у него глухой и будто простуженный. — Но мы работаем.  
— Работаем, — согласился Сквало. — Зачем ты меня сюда позвал?  
— Потому, что мы работаем, — невесело улыбнулся Койот. — Есть проблемы, которые надо решать помимо этой, с Занзасом.  
— Да плевать мне на другие!..  
— Ты сейчас представляешь Варию.   
— Занзас — это Вария!  
— Ты — это Занзас, — Койот вскинул голову и посмотрел так, что Сквало расхотелось на него орать. — Ты — Вонгола, так, блядь, делай свою работу!  
Что-то в этом духе Сквало презрительно бросил Саваде при прошлой встрече.  
Делай, что должен.  
— Мукуро вернулся в Италию. Все готово, чтобы взять Паллесту на крючок. Ты, кажется, с ним знаком? — Койот нехорошо улыбнулся. — Нам нужен этот хитрожопый римский выскочка. Он слишком много светится перед журналистами и рассказывает, что мафии не место в Италии. Занзас тебе говорил о том, что мы готовим операцию? Он сам за нее проголосовал, а можно было просто пристрелить придурка.  
— Я в курсе, но без деталей, — уклончиво ответил Сквало.   
Паллеста. Подстава. Что-то из другой, обычной жизни. Хотя обычно Занзас предпочитал более решительные способы решения проблем.  
— Детали тебя не касаются, это дело Мукуро. Операция ложится на него целиком, — Койот снова смотрел на цветочки, а не на Сквало. — Вария только обеспечивает страховку.  
— Почему не ЦЕДЕФ? — Сквало терпеть не мог крыс Советника.   
Койот пожевал губами, будто подыскивая слова, помедлил, но ответил.  
— Реборн и Дон Тимотео не хотят, чтобы ЦЕДЕФ стали слишком… слишком много значить при принятии решений Доном. Десятым.  
— Сдержки и противовесы, — хмыкнул Сквало. — Вы выбрали Варию?  
— Вы достаточно сильны, чтобы сдерживать амбиции Советника.  
— И достаточно сильны, чтобы было необходимо сдерживать наши?  
— Ничего нового, не правда ли? — Койот отступил, приглашая Сквало следовать за собой. — Идем, нас ждут боссы.  
— Не боссы они мне, а ты — старый сукин сын, — угрюмо сказал Сквало и пошел за ним к плотно закрытым дверям кабинета. Золотые гвоздики все так же вульгарно подмигивали посетителям под бьющим в окно солнечным светом.  
— Я не такой уж и старый, — возразил Койот, нажимая на ручку в виде спящего льва. Тот блестел, отполированный тысячами рук — пламенная холодная медь.  
Сквало бы ответил, но не стал — не для Девятого, Реборна и Савады были их с Койотом разговоры. Даже такие.   
В вязком душном тревожном воздухе кабинета слова тонули и таяли. Сквало молча слушал инструкции, кивал, когда к нему обращались, и сухо уточнял детали.   
Савада смотрел на него с сочувствием, а Сквало это даже не бесило.   
Усталость навалилась тяжело и внезапно, затянув гордость пеленой равнодушия, а злость — безразличием.   
— …Сквало?  
— Я все понял.  
Он все понял, он все сделает: убьет, кого надо, подстрахует, кого следует, спасет, кого нужно спасти.  
Обязательно спасет.  
Сквало почти не помнил, как вышел из кабинета — Койот махнул на прощание рукой, Савада что-то сказал, Дон Тимотео и Реборн тихо разговаривали, отвернувшись. Резные панели, длинные коридоры, тишина.  
Сквало думал, что надо найти диван или какую-нибудь софу, чтобы поспать хотя бы час. Или два. Нельзя совсем не спать.  
Или можно? Сквало медленно поднялся по боковой лестнице на второй этаж, привычно погладил гриву мраморного льва — младшего брата тех, что сторожат парадный вход — и побрел по коридору, подыскивая тихую комнату, в которой бы его никто не нашел. В отличие от кипевшего жизнью первого — рабочего — этажа, наверху было тихо и безлюдно, только где-то вдалеке негромко переговаривались горничные.   
В первой комнате Сквало не повезло — диван в ней был из тех, что легче выспаться на полу, чем наживать синяки на жестком кожаном сидении. Во второй дивана не было вообще. В третьей — Сквало начал злиться и с силой толкнул плотно прикрытую дверь — диван был. Роскошный.  
— Твою мать!..  
Ямамото посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами, неуверенно улыбнулся и облизал покрасневшие губы. Мукуро даже оборачиваться не стал.  
— Мать твою!  
Сквало глаз не мог оторвать от неправильной, совершенно неправильной пары. Или не пары. Или…  
Мукуро прижимал Ямамото к стене, упирался острым коленом ему между бедер и расстегивал пуговицы на светло-синей рубашке. И Ямамото позволял это, безвольно опустив руки и расставив ноги шире.   
— Ты так не вовремя Сквало, если бы ты знал.  
— Ты что с ним сделал, придурок?!  
— Сквало!  
Они заговорили почти одновременно, а потом Сквало заметил, что у Ямамото горят щеки, но он улыбается — виновато и словно с каким-то облегчением.  
А Мукуро все-таки бросил взгляд на Сквало через плечо, подмигнул алым глазом и – педик хренов! — принялся расстегивать на Ямамото пряжку ремня.  
Спать Сквало больше не хотелось.  
— И давно вы трахаетесь? — он прислонился к дверному косяку и хмуро смотрел, как Мукуро проводит бледно-розовым языком по шраму Ямамото, а у того подрагивает подбородок, то ли от сдерживаемого смеха, то ли от возбуждения.  
От Ямамото всего можно ожидать. Хотя Сквало никогда не думал, что будет наблюдать, как его руки будут шарить по плечам Мукуро и гладить тонкую шею.  
— Эй, придурки, я вас не смущаю?  
— Хочешь присоединиться? — дружелюбно спросил Мукуро и положил ладонь на пах Ямамото.   
Ямамото вздохнул и пожал плечами, глядя Сквало прямо в глаза. Ждал реакции, сученок. Считывал его. Как в бою.  
— Нет, — фыркнул Сквало, отводя взгляд. Ямамото улыбнулся. — Ты меня не возбуждаешь.  
— А — нет, а он? — Мукуро рассмеялся и потянулся вперед, лизнув придурка Ямамото в кончик носа. — Неужели в пылу ваших вечных сражений, когда вы потные и разгоряченные падаете на…  
— Ты что несешь? — Сквало даже отступил немного — на полшага, но Мукуро заметил, улыбнулся ядовито и прижался всем телом к все еще безучастному Ямамото. — Пидарасы.  
— Стыдно обсуждать чужую личную жизнь, Сквало, — назидательно сказал Мукуро и застонал — слишком, на взгляд Сквало, наигранно. Ямамото жизнерадостно улыбнулся, будто не ладонь Мукуро шарила у него в брюках, и светским тоном заметил:  
— Мукуро приехал, потому что его позвал Цуна. Операция с Паллестой…  
— Я в курсе, я только что от вашего пришибленного босса, — Сквало небрежно отмахнулся, а потом зевнул — удивление прошло, усталость вернулась. — Мы страхуем операцию.   
— Не Кея? — Мукуро ни на мгновение не остановился, все так же ласкал ширинку Ямамото — тот сглатывал и тянулся бедрами вперед. Сквало это бесило.  
— Сказал же, мы. Ваша девчонка знает, что вы трахаетесь, гомики?  
Мукуро оскорбленно сдвинул брови:  
— За кого ты нас принимаешь? Конечно знает.  
— Я люблю Хром, — сказал Ямамото и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать.  
— А Хром любит его, — в голосе Мукуро сквозило удовлетворение. — А я — это Хром. Все, что принадлежит ей — принадлежит и мне.  
— Хром… слишком… с ним связана, — Ямамото говорил с трудом, то и дело сдавленно выдыхая. Ему нравилось то, что с ним делал Мукуро  
— Она моя девочка, — подтвердил тот и поцеловал Ямамото. В губы. Глубоко. Яростно.  
— Гомики, — зевнул Сквало и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь. Ему еще надо было найти диван.  
Ему еще нужно было спасти свою девочку.  
То есть босса, конечно.  
Занзаса.


	6. Chapter 6

— Она плохо выглядит.  
— Синьор…  
У охранника, того самого, молчаливого и угрюмого, перекосилось лицо и отчетливо подрагивал подбородок. Смотреть на это было противно, и Занзас закрыл глаза.  
Последние дни он так и валялся на кровати, в вязкой, давящей полудремоте-полулихорадке, прижимал к выпирающему животу раненую руку и злился. Кажется, это он так умирал.  
А мелкий ублюдок пихался внутри, ему и дела не было до проблем Занзаса. У него Пламени было много — оно горячо прокатывалось по телу, жарко билось в груди и животе. Ребенок купался в яростном огне, и — Занзас был уверен — ему это нравилось.  
— …врача, как я приказывал?  
Занзас очнулся, будто сбросив душную пелену беспамятства, и стал слушать внимательнее. Нечасто Паллеста захаживал к нему в гости.  
На ужин он больше не приглашал. Да Занзас бы и не пришел.  
— Да, синьор, я немедленно…  
— Потом, когда я уйду. И передашь, что я буду ждать его с отчетом завтра с утра. Выйди.  
Охранник поспешно скрылся с глаз Паллесты — улыбчивого мудака в Уччардоне боялись. Занзаса это смешило.  
— Вонгола попросила месяц на раздумья, — сообщил ему Паллеста, подозрительно глядя на его улыбку. Видимо, полутрупам улыбаться не положено. — Я согласился, но, кажется, зря.  
— Боишься, что я не протяну месяц?  
— Три недели. Одна уже прошла, — Паллеста облокотился об «унитазную» перегородку, бросил за нее взгляд и брезгливо отпрянул. — И да, мне этого не хотелось бы. Ваш труп абсолютно бесполезен.   
— А я могу сдохнуть, — равнодушно сказал Занзас. — Зря соглашался.  
— Ваш Десятый Вонгола был убедителен, — Паллеста улыбнулся, но бледно и безрадостно. Чем это Савада, мусор бесполезный, его достал? Плакал в телефонную трубку и жалобно шмыгал носом?  
И какого хрена они там тянут время?  
Занзас иллюзий не питал — самому ему не вырваться, а менять его на Сицилию никто не будет. Шанс у него был один — если у Сквало вдруг прорежутся мозги и ему удастся его найти раньше, чем для Занзаса все закончится. Очень печально закончится.   
— Но ваше состояние, синьора, еще убедительнее, — Паллеста, не дождавшись ответа, сам сделал очевидный вывод. — Я не предполагал, что без Пламени вы так быстро зачахните.  
Дурацкое слово «зачахните» вызвало в памяти причитающего над какими-то вялыми кустами садовника. Больше ничего не было — никаких эмоций, даже злости.   
Занзас поморщился и тяжело — каждое движение давалось с трудом — приподнялся, садясь на кровати. Голова закружилась, и Занзас выругался под нос, пережидая слабость.  
— Вам плохо? — тревожно и недовольно спросил Паллеста, делая шаг к замершему Занзасу.  
— Нет, блядь, мне отлично, — сквозь зубы сказал Занзас — темнота перед глазами рассеялась, ему стало легче. Ребенок больно толкнул его ногой, и Занзас положил руку на живот, успокаивая мелкого долбоеба.  
— Плохо, — невпопад ляпнул Паллеста, глядя, как медленно движется худая ладонь по темно-серой ткани. — Надо будет ускорить наше дело.   
— О да, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Труп на Сицилию не поменяешь. Меня, впрочем, тоже вряд ли.  
— Вы не цените себя, синьора, — отстраненно, все еще думая о своем, сказал Паллеста. — Но пока разберемся с текущими проблемами. Завтра придется принять меры… Ну, не важно, пусть вас это не волнует. В вашем положении вредно волноваться.  
Паллеста как будто и не издевался. Занзасу даже нравилось это немного — не маска благодушного джентльмена, а то, с каким непринужденным постоянством мудак ее носил.  
— Почему же завтра? — поинтересовался Занзас. — Сицилия и я не стоим того, чтобы заняться нами прямо сейчас?  
— Стоите, — Паллеста ласково улыбнулся и наклонился, будто собираясь целовать даме исхудавшие ручки. — Но сегодня вечером меня ждут дела, которые, увы, я не могу отложить. Интервью с журналистом «Коррьере делла Сера».  
В голосе Паллесты было столько нескрываемого самолюбования, что Занзас засмеялся. Паллеста, улыбаясь во весь рот, широко развел руками, искренне признавая собственную славу.  
Перед умирающими можно не прятать свои маленькие слабости.  
— Сегодня у меня ужин в «Ла Сперанце», дорогая синьора. Если хотите, вам привезут оттуда свежих устриц.  
От устриц Занзаса бы стошнило прямо на лакированные ботинки Паллесты, но говорить он этого не стал.  
Он думал, что «Ла Сперанца» — это хорошее название.  
И вспоминал, как смотрел на него Савада, спрашивая: «подставить или убрать?».  
Лучше бы Занзас выбрал второй вариант.  
— Кто вышел на тебя с предложением об интервью? — нахмурив брови, спросил он Паллесту. — Ты проверял журналиста?  
Улыбка Паллесты померкла, и он стал похож на престарелого бульдога.  
— Какая разница?  
— Никакой, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Желаю удачно поужинать. Смотри, не отравись устрицами.  
Паллеста сжал зубы так, что по гладко выбритым щекам заходили желваки.  
— Вы хотите испортить мне вечер, синьора?  
— Точно, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Месть всегда радость, даже такая. А может, и не месть. Или не тебе.  
— Синьора?  
— Хозяин «Ла Сперанцы» платит Семье Эсти.  
— Я знаю.  
Занзас широко улыбнулся, ласково похлопав по животу.  
— А еще он платит Вонголе.  
Паллеста молча смотрел на него, и по его окаменевшему лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. Таким он нравился Занзасу гораздо больше.  
Растерянность, страх и подозрения. Коктейль «Медленная смерть».  
— Зачем вы мне говорите это?  
— По доброте душевной, — Занзас зевнул. Он и в самом деле устал. — Вдруг ты поблагодаришь меня, расплачешься и отправишь домой на такси. Или, может, я хочу сделать маленькую подлость Саваде, раз уж он не хочет менять мою драгоценную персону на какую-то там Сицилию.  
— Даже так, — протянул Паллеста. — Вы такая сука, синьора. Впрочем…  
— Я хочу спать, — Занзасу было плевать, сука он или нет. А Паллеста может засунуть свое мнение себе в жопу. — Вали отсюда.  
Занзас закрыл глаза, слушая, как гремит закрывающаяся дверь.   
Хвала Мадонне, всем святым и сплетникам из мафии, никто не сомневался в силе его ненависти к Саваде.   
Занзас не получил Вонголу.   
Занзас проиграл узкоглазому слабаку.  
Занзас сделает все, чтобы отомстить победителю.  
Хорошая штука репутация.  
— И только попробуй не понять, кто выдал твои планы Паллесте.  
Шепот Занзаса услышал только печальный Иисус.

***  
— Твою мать, — сказал Сквало, отключив микрофон. — Трех человек ко входу, там посторонние.  
— Говорят, у них заказан столик.  
Рядовой тенью метнулся к двери, повинуясь короткому злому взгляду капитана, а Сквало снова уставился на сидящую у окна парочку — римского выскочку, который слишком мешал Вонголе, и «журналистку».  
У «журналистки» на лацкане пиджака была брошь-трезубец.  
— Ну же, пидорас хренов.  
«Журналистка» улыбалась, поправляла брошь и наклонялась вперед, выставляя напоказ грудь в низком вырезе блузки. Паллеста сиял, как медный таз, и листал меню, зачитывая вслух названия блюд.  
Сквало слушал его бархатный — идиот думал произвести впечатление на бабу — голос и хотел есть. Еще больше он хотел, чтобы операция побыстрее закончилось — на ночь у него была запланирована пара встреч, да и Леви должен был вернуться из Неаполя.   
— Давай уже.  
Сквало положил руку на стекло, закрывая ладонью фигуру Паллесты, и тут же убрал — работа это работа. С той стороны зеркала — удобная штука, Вонгола оборудовала такими зал и кабинеты «Ла Сперанцы» сразу, как заполучила контроль над рестораном, — «журналистка» закидывала ногу на ногу и пила красное вино. Паллеста — Сквало видел — свой бокал держал в руке, но только раз сделал вид, что пьет. Сукин сын был осторожен, как пять раз ограбленная старушка.  
И разливался соловьем о борьбе с мафией под вздохи и ахи Мукуро. Мудак.  
Повинуясь невидимому сигналу, из-за соседнего столика встала пожилая пара, удалившись в сопровождении официанта. Эти отыграли свою роль. Хорошо было бы убрать и настоящих посетителей, но Савада не рискнул, а Сквало было все равно. Вряд ли это помешает операции — крови не планировалось.  
— Да вам и Ямамото бы хватило, на хрен вам Вария? — прошипел Сквало, нетерпеливо постукивая каблуком. Каждая минута здесь казалась ему бездарной потерей времени. Ему надо было искать и спасать Занзаса.  
Занзаса, черт возьми, а об интересах Вонголы могли позаботиться и другие.  
За стеклом «журналистка» что-то шептала Паллесте — Сквало не мог разобрать слов — потом встала, поправив строгую юбку, и вышла из зала. Этого в плане не было.  
— Отлить пошел, что ли? — Сквало не любил, когда что-то шло не попало. Даже если у Мукуро это был зов, блядь, природы.  
План был прост, как все гениальное. Всего-то и надо было свести Мукуро с его штучками и Паллесту, а уж что делать с его телом Мукуро бы разобрался. В кабинетах ждали девочки и мальчики, готовые позировать вместе с «Паллестой» на камеру. Вполне себе несовершеннолетние девочки и мальчики, голые и симпатичные — несимпатичных в бордели Вонголы не брали. Малолеток, впрочем, тоже — Вонгола знала, где нужно остановиться. И где не надо — тоже, так что кожаные кнуты, кляпы и немножко белого порошка станут дарами вонгольского гостеприимства, которое Паллеста запомнит навсегда.  
Ну и — как без этого — в отдельном кабинете скучала пара местных бандитов, чьи физиономии были известны каждому сицилийскому полицейскому, и которых Гокудера лично уговорил принять участие в деле. Ничего особенного — всего лишь передать Паллесте чемоданчик, набитый деньгами. Небольшая цена за сохраненное здоровье — Гокудера умел делать предложения, и динамит у него был всегда с собой.   
Все просто, как таблица умножения, так куда поперся Мукуро?  
— Твою ж…  
Сквало чуть не заорал, когда Паллеста встал, смахнув со столика полный бокал — вино плеснуло широкой дугой на золотистый ковер. Появившаяся в проеме дверей «журналистка» вдруг упала без всякой видимой причины, как будто ноги подкосились, кто-то вскрикнул, тревожно залепетал что-то официант.  
Паллеста быстро прошел к другому выходу, подняв руку с зажатым в ней полицейским удостоверением. «Без паники, работает полиция, все под контролем» — Сквало слушал его голос и понимал, что у него, действительно, все под контролем.  
Паллеста знал о ловушке.  
— Пропустите его, — скомандовал он в передатчик и устало потер подбородок. Ладонь колола щетина. — И следите. Пару машин — открыто, и пару, чтобы законники не просекли.  
— Понял.  
Командир группы умчался, на ходу раздавая указания в передатчик, но Сквало он уже не интересовал. Гораздо интереснее было, что скажет Мукуро.  
Тот сидел в зале и задумчиво пил вино, разглядывая, как официант убирает с пола темно-бордовую лужу.  
— Принесите коньяк… Нет, кофе. Эспрессо, — Сквало уселся на место Паллесты и полюбовался трепетанием свечей в стеклянных шарах — они горели на всех столиках, даже не занятых. Обстановка была романтичной до тошноты.  
— Это провал, — патетично сказал Мукуро и зевнул, прикрыв рот пальцами с длинными ярко-красными ногтями. — Как я буду смотреть в глаза Цуне?  
— Как обычно: нагло и похотливо, — ответил Сквало и сощурился. — Ну?  
— Что «ну»? — Мукуро похлопал накладными ресницами. Глаза у него были синие. Линзу нацепил? Или иллюзия?  
— Выкладывай, — Сквало взял у официанта чашку, не дожидаясь, пока он поставит ее на стол. Кофе пах охренительно — у Мукуро зашевелились тонкие ноздри. — Не будешь тянуть время — закажу тебе такое же.  
— Ты знаешь, как меня соблазнить, — в голосе Мукуро появилась томная хрипотца, от которой у любого мужика зазвенели бы яйца. И у Сквало, наверное, тоже, не знай он чертова педика именно как чертова педика.   
Сквало отпил кофе и подумал, что Мукуро заигрался.  
— Ну?  
— Занудный ты, Сквало, — вздохнул Мукуро и почти нормальным голосом сказал. — Раньше с тобой было веселее.  
— Раньше у меня проблем было меньше, — отрезал Сквало и поставил пустую чашку на блюдце. — Мукуро, не тяни. Я и так…  
— Ямамото вчера долго и подробно рассказывал мне, как ты так, — почти обиженно сказал Мукуро. — Я лежу голый, задница в…  
— Пиздец, — Сквало ничего не хотел знать о личной жизни Ямамото. Такой личной жизни. — Заткнись.  
Мукуро возвел очи горе, откинулся на спинку стула и сказал жестко и коротко, как будто тоже устал играть.  
— Когда Паллеста уходил, я упал.  
— Я видел…  
— Сквало! Я упал, потому что меня сбили иллюзией, прекрасной, высококлассной иллюзией.   
— Я ничего не почувствовал, — Сквало нахмурился, просчитывая варианты. То, что Паллеста пользовался услугами иллюзиониста… Да просто то, что он знал о всей этой сказочной херне…  
— Это иллюзия была точно такой же, как на месте похищения Занзаса. Источник один. Это тот, кто нам нужен.  
— Кто мне нужен, — повторил Сквало, глядя в непонятные синие глаза. — Это, блядь, то…  
Он не чувствовал радости или облегчения. Даже охотничьего азарта.   
Кровь не побежала быстрее по венам.  
Просто Сквало как будто снова мог дышать.  
Мукуро сам заказал себе кофе и молча пил, пока Сквало звонил Луссурии и Ямамото. Пока Сквало гнул живой рукой массивную серебряную вилку. Пока сидел пару мгновений, сжимая и разжимая кулак.  
Потом Сквало сказал: «Спасибо», а Мукуро пожал плечами:  
— Расплатишься.   
Долги в мафии выплачивали всегда и по-честному.


	7. Chapter 7

Все закончилось ночью, когда Занзас спал — или не спал — и видел сны.  
Во сне кто-то громко кричал, и крик обрывался на самой высокой ноте, потом грохотала в ушах тишина, пока новый крик — крики — не вспарывали ей вязкое брюхо. Тишина представлялась Занзасу живой, похожей на грязную кудлатую овцу, а крики были тяжелыми мясницкими ножами, огромными, с ржавыми у рукоятки лезвиями.  
Занзас не хотел такой тишины, поэтому на овцу ему было похрен. А крики он слушал — они били по ушам, отдавались болью в голове, но не давали провалиться в овечью шерсть, забивавшую глаза и нос. Крики казались важными, и Занзас вспоминал — почему.  
Хуже всего, что он понимал, что бредит. Или умирает — Занзас не исключал такую возможность. Мелкий в животе затих, это тоже было плохо. Не хотелось отдавать его блеющей смерти.  
Овца встряхнулась, зазвенел колокольчик на голубой ленточке и Занзас застонал, мучительно прогоняя ебаный то ли сон, то ли галлюцинацию.  
Колокольчик звенел и звенел. По овце стреляли дробью и она танцевала, перебирая тонкими ножками.  
— Уйди, — приказал ей Занзас. Пересохшие губы разлепить удалось с трудом.  
Кто-то кричал.  
Мелкий дернулся — Занзас уловил движение ладонью. Надо было открыть глаза, что ли. Он завозился — звон, крики и выстрелы стали громче и ближе — перекатился на бок, и наконец понял.  
В коридоре шел бой. Совсем рядом — если бы не древние толстые стены и стальная дверь, можно было бы расслышать, что кричат убивающие и умирающие.  
Тюремщики и те, кто пришел.  
Занзас сжал зубы и стал медленно, очень медленно приподниматься — он хотел сесть. На хрен, никто не увидит, как он валяется дохлой тушей на серых простынях, а рядом топчется овца-смерть.  
Занзас ухмыльнулся, слизнул выступившую на треснувшей губе кровь и почти упал. Руки дрожали и не хотели держать тело.  
— Сука, — прохрипел Занзас и рывком сел.   
В голове взорвалась дымовая шашка, Занзас на несколько долгих секунд будто ослеп и оглох. Потом стало легче — он судорожно выдохнул и приложил дрожащую руку к животу. Наглая мелочь проснулась и пихалась изо всех сил, а сил у него было много. Побольше, чем у Занзаса.  
В дверь что-то глухо ударило, и Занзас вздрогнул. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  
— Ну же…  
Невыносимо, безумно, до дрожи в пальцах хотелось драться. Хотелось туда, в залитый кровью и заваленный трупами коридор, спиной к спине со Сквало — Занзас слышал его голос.  
Сквало шел его спасать.  
Мусор.  
Занзас засмеялся и успокаивающе похлопал себя по животу — мелкий не успокаивался, тоже, наверное, хотел свободы. А Занзаса шатало, сидеть — не то, что драться, просто сидеть! — было тяжело. Он изо всех сил сжимал в пальцах колючее одеяло, скалился и злился.   
Ярость бурлила в нем огненной лавой, обжигала и не давала упасть.  
— Сквало. Сквало. Быстрее. Сквало…  
Он не думал о том, что говорит. Просто шептал себе под нос, обманывая свою слабость.  
— Быстрее…  
Дверь открыли ключом — Занзас слышал, как знакомо скрипнул замок, тяжело грохнула сталь, в которую ударили сапогом.  
— Занзас!!!  
Сквало выглядел хреново. В глаза бросились глубокие морщины у крыльев носа и еще одна — между сведенных белых бровей. Резкий электрический свет делал его лицо изжелта-восковым. Усталым.   
— Зан…  
Еще хреновей он стал смотреться, когда побледнел, как нервная барышня, опустил руку с мечом и схватил себя за горло, не отводя взгляда от Занзаса.  
Идиот. Мусор. Сквало.   
Сердце колотилось, как безумное, Занзас даже забыл о слабости. Встал, шатаясь — лицо Сквало потеряло четкость, мир вокруг закружился водоворотом. Но, в общем-то, это уже было неважно.  
— Ты опоздал, — сказал Занзас. Его голос был еле слышен на фоне доносившегося из-за распахнутой двери мата, криков и выстрелов.   
— Ну, прости.  
Сквало вдруг ухмыльнулся, будто ожил, сорвался с места и в долю секунды оказался рядом. Очень вовремя, иначе Занзас бы упал.  
Он и так упал, в общем-то. Почти. Сквало не дал.  
— Твою ж ебаную мать, твою ж мать, — Сквало тихо, как будто не сознавая, что говорит, матерился ему на ухо какую-то ерунду, но Занзас был не против. Он жадно дышал — запахом Сквало и крови. И Пламени.  
Дождь его любил.  
— Что они, блядь, сделали, — Сквало шарил по его спине и животу. На животе рука задерживалась, но он ничего не говорил. Просто не выпускал из неловких, слишком крепких объятий.  
Развел, сука, нежности.  
Занзас тяжело выдохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. Захотелось. От привычного запаха и понимания — это Сквало, это все, больше не будет клетки и печального Иисуса на стене — хотелось выть в голос.  
Кажется, так они стояли, глупо и грубо сцепившись, минуты три — в бою непростительно долгий срок.   
— Сква… Занзас.  
Они бы и дольше простояли, но в дверь ворвался Ямамото, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой — на залитом кровью лице выглядела она донельзя глупо — и отсалютовал им мечом.   
— Надо уходить, полиция скоро будет.  
— Они обещали час, — недовольно сказал Сквало, прижимая к себя Занзаса — тот уже чувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, но не протестовал. Сил не было.  
— Мы слишком шумели, — пожал плечами Ямамото, а потом оглянулся и позвал. — Луссурия! Ты нужен!  
Сквало кивнул и — Занзас даже выругаться не успел — подхватил его на руки.   
— Черт! — Голова все еще кружилась, адреналина было слишком много для слабого тела. Он чувствовал, как его куда-то несут, не слишком осторожно — он ударился ногой о дверной проем.   
В коридоре пахло кровью. Когда работают Ямамото и Сквало, трупы потом складывают, как паззлы, а обои приходится переклеивать. Хотя в тюрьме обоев нет. Так даже проще.  
Занзас чувствовал, что снова погружается в полубредовый сон, и дернулся, прогоняя вязкий туман из головы.  
— Луссурия!!!  
Сквало орал над самым ухом, и Занзас даже руку попытался поднять, чтобы ударить идиота в тупую рожу. Сил не хватило. Потом они остановились, Сквало перехватил его удобнее, а вискам стало тепло и легко.  
— О, Мадонна! Босс! Что они с вами сделали?! Кошмар, кошмар!  
Луссурия причитал, как баба, сноровисто оглаживая ладонями лицо Занзаса — Пламя Солнца грело, и туман таял, как лед в виски.  
— Эй, как он там?  
Вокруг толпились какие-то люди, но Занзасу лень было раскрывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на них. Его укачивало в золотом потоке солнечного света, слабость становилась почти приятной, а привычная — он уже и не замечал ее — боль ушла.   
Но Луссурии хватило ненадолго.   
— Сквало, его нужно в больницу. Срочно. Очень срочно.  
Занзасу его тон не понравился. А Сквало промолчал, прижал его к себе крепче — как куклу, блядь! — и двинулся в темноту коридора.  
Занзас только тогда понял, как стало тихо. Никто даже не стонал.  
— Сквало, что с ним?  
Этот голос был знакомым. Занзас предпочел бы вырезать его обладателю язык. А потом пристрелить старого ублюдка к чертовой матери, вместе с папашей, которому Койот всю свою жизнь лизал задницу.   
— Не знаю. — Сквало не огрызался и не посылал Койота куда подальше, это смутно удивило Занзаса. Он даже глаза открыл — сомнительное удовольствие полюбоваться на страшную рожу Койота того не стоило.  
— Браслеты, придурок, — Сквало вздрогнул, когда Занзас заговорил и даже руку поднял. Под скользнувшим вниз серым рукавом тускло блеснул металл.   
— Черт, — Койот перехватил истерзанное запястье — из незаживавших ранок показалась кровь. — Вот оно что. Их можно снять?  
— Я не смог, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — А тебе-то они должны понравиться, мусор. Сами вы до такого не додумались, мудаки старые.  
Койот тоже ухмыльнулся, без злости, и это задело Занзаса. Неужели он настолько хреново выглядит, что не стоит даже ненависти?  
— Мне не нравится, ты ошибся. Но мне нравится, что ты все тот же сукин сын. И не надо сверкать на меня глазами, я и так знаю, что они у тебя отвратительно красные.  
— Урод.  
— Ну, ты сейчас тоже не красавица.  
Занзас сипло засмеялся и пообещал себе, что сразу же надерет Койоту задницу, вот только станет немного легче. Где-то сзади весело хмыкнул Ямамото.  
Пусть только браслеты снимут.  
— Занзас?! Не спи!  
Сквало почти бежал по коридорам, Занзаса почти тошнило от тряски.  
— Я… Цуна…  
До него долетали обрывки каких-то разговоров, Ямамото несколько раз повторил что-то про Саваду — Занзас никак не мог сосредоточиться и разобрать слов, мысли расползались, как тараканы — Сквало отрывисто командовал, стучали по полу сапоги, урчали моторы, и пахло не так, как в тюрьме.  
Совсем другой был запах.  
Кажется, сознание Занзас потерял именно от слишком сладкого воздуха.

***  
— Ну?  
— Требует мяса и труп Паллесты. Конкретно сейчас орет на Девятого.  
— Хорошо, значит, выздоравливает.  
Ямамото улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе к Хром, приглашающее похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой. Сквало уселся, устало вытянув ноги, с интересом наблюдая, как рука Ямамото ненароком оказалась на острой коленке девчонки, как раз там, где была кромка черного плотного чулка.  
— Угу. Шамал сказал, скоро можно будет ехать домой.  
— Я бы это уточнил у других врачей, — серьезно сказал Ямамото, поглаживая большим пальцем голое бедро Хром — юбки у той были все так же коротки, как и в старые добрые времена. Сквало такие тоже нравились, а Занзас ржал, как ненормальный, и носил штаны. Юбки он вообще надевал редко.  
А такие короткие ему бы и не пошли.  
— Чего вдруг?  
— Непонятно, за кого он больше беспокоится: за пациента или за свою клинику. Может, ему ее слишком жалко.  
Хром засмеялась, и только тогда до Сквало дошло, что это была шутка. Или не шутка.  
Придурок Ямамото.  
— А что с Паллестой, в самом деле? Вы собираетесь его убирать?   
— Уберем, — Сквало смотрел прямо перед собой — на противоположной стороне больничного коридора висела картина с умиротворяющим сельским пейзажем и овечками. — Никуда он не денется.   
— Ты как-то не торопишься принести Занзасу его голову на золотом блюде, — сказала Хром. Интонации Мукуро в ее голосе читались безошибочно. — Ямамото, руку выше.  
Сквало фыркнул, наблюдая, как ладонь Ямамото с силой провела по молочно-белой коже и наполовину скрылась под юбкой.  
— Охерели совсем.  
— Не завидуй, — фыркнула «Хром» и потерлась ногой о ногу Ямамото. — Так что насчет головы и блюда?  
— Ничего, — Сквало откинулся на спинку сиденья, предпочитая любоваться на овечек, а не колени Хром. — Пристрелить его — это слишком быстро. К тому же Занзас наверняка сам захочет им заняться, а капризы беременных нужно выполнять.  
— Как ребенок?  
У Сквало сильнее застучало сердце. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть. Косился на большой живот Занзаса, осторожно трогал, когда тот спал. Один раз его что-то толкнуло, прямо в живую ладонь — он тогда еле сдержался, чтобы не завопить во весь голос. Типа от радости.  
— Шамал сказал, что мальчик. Здоровый, развивается нормально.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Это же хорошо, семпай. Я научу его всем атакам и…  
— Эй, оборзел? Я сам его научу всем атакам, это мой сын. Своего себе делай и учи, — Сквало ревновал искренне, не задумываясь, и почти обиделся, когда Ямамото и его подружка — или дружок? — рассмеялись. Пидорасы.  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял, никаких тренировок без твоего разрешения.  
— Ямамото, отвали.   
— Уже.   
Сквало толкнул его в бок локтем, и тот ойкнул, чуть не упав на Хром.  
— А что с Пламенем? — Ямамото потер бок и решил поменять тему разговора.   
— Восстанавливается, — Сквало усмехнулся, вспоминая дыры с обожженными краями в палате. У Шамала был повод беспокоится о клинике. — Браслеты, кстати, забрал Вердэ, так что можно ждать новых неприятностей.  
— Забрал?  
— Маммон продал. Ему нужно было компенсировать внеплановые расходы на поиски босса, — Сквало закатил глаза и потер пальцем висок, прислушиваясь к звукам из палаты. Что-то там было подозрительно тихо.   
— Маммон умница, — звонко рассмеялась Хром. Может, уже даже настоящая — слишком уж она покраснела и накрыла руку Ямамото своей, заставляя убрать ее со своего бедра.   
Весело, должно быть, Ямамото живется.  
Хотя вряд ли Сквало грозила скука.  
— Хорошо, что мы сняли их сразу, в машине. Еще немного — и Пламя бы не удалось восстановить. Или еще хуже…  
— Он бы все равно выжил. Он сильный, — Ямамото улыбнулся с тем непрошибаемым оптимизмом, который вдохновлял даже врагов. Они так и умирали. Оптимистично.  
Сквало не успел ничего сказать — дверь палаты распахнулась. Койот придерживал тяжелую створку, пока Девятый медленно выходил, слишком сильно опираясь на трость. Выглядел он, тем не менее, довольным. Сквало бы даже сказал — счастливым.  
— Сквало, Ямамото, — Девятый кивнул и присмотрелся к Хром. — Мукуро.  
Значит, все-таки ненастоящая. Ямамото когда-нибудь ебанется со своей любовью.  
— Я приеду завтра. Надеюсь, настроение у Занзаса будет получше.  
— Не дождешься! — Настроение настроением, а слух у него всегда был отличным. — Вали отсюда, чтоб я тебя больше не видел! И хрен тебе, а не внук!  
Это успокаивало. Все было, как обычно.  
— До свидания, — буркнул Сквало, нагло глядя прямо в глаза Девятого. — Выход найдете.  
— Конечно, найдем. Я сам не раз лежал в этой клинике, — Тимотео улыбнулся в усы, а взгляд Сквало отвел все-таки первым. — Молодость, молодость. Койот вот тоже…  
Девятый не договорил, дернул плечом и пошел по коридору — бодрее, чем можно было ожидать от старика. Койот, чуть помедлил, кивнул Сквало, махнул рукой дурацкой парочке и зашагал вслед за своим боссом. А потом вдруг на ходу обернулся и показал Сквало большой палец.  
— Сукин сын.  
Ямамото услышал, посмотрел с любопытством, прижав к себе Хром. На этот раз точно настоящую. Кажется, Сквало начинал их различать.  
Маленькую Хром Ямамото всегда обнимал. «Хром» — нет.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Койот та еще сука.  
Хром покраснела, а Сквало стало смешно. Не разучилась же.  
— Нормальный, — Ямамото пожал плечами. — Как все.  
— Как мы.  
Если бы кто-то пытался убить Занзаса, Сквало, не задумываясь, проголосовал за его смерть. Да он бы лично нашинковал бы ублюдка, как ветчину.  
— Ты пойдешь к нему? — Ямамото встал, помогая встать и Хром. — Мы поедем, дела.   
— Угу, — Сквало не сомневался, куда они поедут. Там точно будет кровать. — Созвонимся насчет спарринга. Мне надо размяться.  
— Позвоню.  
Сквало сам бы не отказался от кровати и — самое главное — Занзаса под бокам. Он до сих пор просыпался в холодном поту, когда ему снилось, что они не успели.   
— Спишь?  
Занзас открыл глаза, стоило Сквало войти в палату. На фоне светло-голубой подушки отросшие волосы казались темной зловещей аурой.   
— С хрена ли? После папочкиного визита мне хочется взять пистолет и кого-нибудь пристрелить. Не до сна мне, блядь.  
— Он извинялся?  
— Естественно. Мудак.  
Занзас положил руку на живот и погладил, явно думая при этом о другом. У Сквало внутри что-то оборвалось.   
— Занзас?  
— Что? — Красные глаза сверкнули, а губы недовольно сжались. Занзас был — была — красивой даже сейчас.  
Но это неважно.  
— Я тебя… Короче, я за тебя умру.  
Сквало и раньше это говорил. Просто сейчас он говорил это по-другому.  
— Я знаю. — У Занзаса вдруг разгладилась морщинка между бровей. Не то, чтобы он стал выглядеть счастливей. — Иди сюда, придурок.  
Сквало подошел, прижался бедром к высокой больничной койке. Занзас смотрел насмешливо и так, что сердце стучало, как в бою. А потом поднял руку, хватая длинные волосы в кулак, и притянул к себе — рывком, больно.  
— Не вздумай умирать, — Занзас выдохнул это прямо ему в рот.   
Сквало целовал его так, как будто это был последний раз.  
Они каждый раз целовались, как в последний.  
Занзас по-другому не умел.

***

Невыносимо хотелось спать. Сквало из-под полуприкрытых век смотрел, как солнечные блики скользят по рассыпанным по столу бумагам, думал, что стоит опустить жалюзи, и искренне не ненавидел Саваду, так удачно собравшему их по какому-то идиотскому поводу.  
— …таким образом, мы сможем перевести активы через Национальный банк Греции. Все равно у них там сейчас организованный хаос, а Каваллонне выступают гарантом в сделке.   
У Савады был удивительно убаюкивающий голос, хоть он и хрипел, пытаясь перекричать Мукуро, громким шепотом рассказывающего Хибари Кее о том, что в Вашингтоне зацвела сакура. Не хочет ли Хибари Кея съездить и посмотреть на благородные деревья в компании дорогого друга?  
Сквало умиротворенно зевнул и даже не дернулся, когда треснула лакированная столешница — тонфа у Хибари были всегда с собой. Ямамото рассмеялся, пискнула Хром, что-то яростно прошипел Гокудера.  
Сквало было хорошо.  
— По-моему, единственный нормальный человек тут — Сквало!   
Он даже вздрогнул, услышав свое имя — Савада поднялся с кресла и, упираясь потными ладошками в стол, грозно смотрел на смутьянов.  
— Если бы от тебя Занзас родил, ты тоже ходил бы куда угодно, лишь бы поспать спокойно, — Мукуро рассмеялся. И даже сукин сын Хибари, ублюдок отмороженный, улыбнулся. — Он сейчас отлично уснет и на поле боя, укрывшись чьим-нибудь трупом.  
Савада слегка побледнел. Представил, наверное, как Занзас от него рожает.  
— Заткнись, придурок, — Сквало все-таки не смог подавить зевок. — Я просто не выспался.  
— Чего так? — полюбопытствовал Гокудера, сгребая в аккуратную стопку рассыпавшиеся листы.  
— Не твое дело.  
Сквало был почти вежлив. Его вообще наполняло удивительное миролюбие с того самого дня, когда Шамал всучил ему орущего младенца и пошел успокаивать орущего куда громче Занзаса.   
А потом… Сквало вздохнул, вспоминая разрушенную стену в спальне. С другой стороны, надо же было когда-нибудь сказать Занзасу, что кормящим матерям нельзя пить виски. И текилу тоже. И даже пиво.  
Ямамото посмотрел на него сочувственно. У него, кстати, можно и отоспаться.  
— Так вот, — воспользовавшись относительной тишиной, Савада продолжил рассказывать всякое неинтересное про банки и Каваллоне. Сквало и так все знал от информаторов. — После этого мы…  
Можно было снова прикрыть глаза и подремать под негромкий голос Савады. Или подумать о всяком. О сыне, например.  
Сын у них с Занзасом получился ничего такой. Сквало даже считал, что у них получился охуенный и самый лучший в мире сын.   
Имени, правда, у него еще не было. Хрен его придумаешь, если Занзасу все не нравилось. Особенно то, что нравилось Девятому и Сквало.  
Хорошо бы до крестин успеть.   
Хотя, конечно, Сквало совсем ебанулся, когда позвал в крестные Койота. А тот так охуел, что согласился.  
— Все согласны? Сквало?  
— Да. Но договор перед подписанием я посмотрю лично.  
Гокудера фыркнул, но протестовать не стал. Так всегда было, если дело касалось Варии. Впрочем, Вонгола никогда от этого не проигрывала.  
Вонгола вообще не проигрывает.  
Вонгола никому не отдаст свое.   
И Сквало своего не отдаст.


End file.
